With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
by madmalitiangamer
Summary: A timeline removed from existence, an experiment gone wrong, and a lone human teenager who has enough power to destroy anything in his path. How will he approach his new situation?
1. Prolouge

**I'm back! And with more creativity than last time!**

 **Wait, what do you mean last time? What happened to your other story? Did you remove it?**

 **Eh? What was that? Did anyone hear that? No? Ok...**

 **anyway enjoy the prologue!**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _How did it even come to this? Alone, floating in an endless white void? How. How could one person, a 15 year old, destroy an entire timeline? No more resets, no more saves,loads or any of that just...endless white. Floating in a void for what seems to be centuries can really mess with your mind you know? And not being able to control your magic just makes it worse, always being tired...yet, here they stood, unconscious, nearly dead. Taking out an entire timeline requires a hell'a lot of energy and magic. Because this timeline had been "erased" no one at all could find it, no one could reach it or enter it. After all, who would want to be alone with a being that could destroy you instantly? If one feeling could describe this kid at this point in time, it would be regret. Regretting their foolish choice, agreeing to THAT Experiment...Their only choice? Pool their energy until they have enough to make a timeline jump, this white void was making them lose their mind anyway..._


	2. How it Began

**Here's the 1st official chapter guys! Hope you like it! I might not update regularly, because the end of the school year is nearing, and things are kinda hectic, but ill still try to post as often as i can! Enough rambling, lets get to the good stuff!**

 **How It Began: Part 1**

 _Why had I volunteered in the first place? Oh yeah, because my father said it was for the future of mankind..._ _ **bullcrap**_ _. I was my father guinea pig for about 3 years before monsters came to the surface. Humanity was surprised, and the government wanted a weapon to fight the monsters, should war ensue. So my father began testing on me with new methods, me already being close to superhuman, because of so much experiments done on me. In these experiments, my father discovered that humans have souls, and wanted to see mine. I have a red soul, and extremely powerful one, thanks to 3 years of experimentation on me. My soul was strong, and i could use limited amounts of magic because of it, but my father wanted something better. To literally outfit me with magic, strong enough to fight any monster. And mind you, i didn't know he was doing this for the government, i just thought he was doing this because he wanted to try something new. So imagine the shock i get when my father comes home with bags and bags of dust. I at the time wondered where he had gotten the dust, and why we needed it. The news had started reporting on multiple monsters gone missing. I shrugged it off at first, but then when my father told me he had converted the dust into liquid magic, i began thinking the worst. My father had killed alot of monsters, just to get his hands on pure magic. I didn't want to do it anymore, i didn't want to go through with the experiment. My father refused to let me go, instead strapping me down on a bed, and injecting all of the liquid magic directly into my soul. How long did this go on? Days? Months? surely not years? I cant remember. But when my father stopped the injections, and i took a look at myself the 1st time, I was a little surprised at my appearance. My eyes, going from brown to red, and my black hair turned red. My father told me it was a side affect of all the magic within me, now it having no limit, being able to replenish itself. I looked at the date, and my father said I had been receiving the liquid magic for 4 years, meaning i was 15 now. I didn't remember a lot, my age sure, my name? Not really. All my father would call me, was entity-00, The first, he said, of a generation of human powerhouses, strong enough to destroy any monster, a human infused with magic of magic. I was the only one experimented on though, and my father never told me why. I found out later, that it was because magical infused humans were incredibly unstable, and were like a supernova, ready to go off at any moment. Well woopdie_ _ **FUCKING**_ _do! I didn't know this at the time, and just went along with what my father told me_

 _A few days passed, and some people in black suits came, asking my father if it was ready. They had been referring to me. I didn't take the news lightly, me finding out all this was done to me for the government. However, all those feeling towards the government and my father disappeared once they told me why my father did what he did. I was supposed to be prepared to help fight off monsters, should a war ensue. And ensue it had. 3 years prior, human deaths escalated in all cities populated by monsters, so humanity was fighting back. Monsters however, were difficult to kill and could only be defeated with magical weaponry, technology which only had been made 1 year ago. So currently, the war was at a standstill. I was going to change that. I got even more angrier when they told me that the monster ambassador, Frisk Dreemurr, had betrayed humanity, and sided with the monsters when the deaths kept rising. So I was going to do it. Defeat the monsters, making them regret ever killing humans. I was given information on locations, enemy profiles, and time to train my magic. So i studied an trained. I was told to watch out for 3 enemies in particular. Asgore, the monster king, who was said to be a Goliath of power, one of the more feared monsters by the humans. Frisk, the traitor, because they apparently could warp time and their DETERMINATION could keep them going even after they were killed. And finally, the one who i thought would be the hardest to kill, Sans the skeleton. Most of sans information was unknown, but the report said sans could use telekinesis, summon demon like heads that could fire lasers, and could also warp time and space. Hm, interesting. I think i was going to base my training around how sans fought, and if the report was true, then if i had enough DETERMINATION, then i would be able to control time and space, just like frisk. Well, i had 1 month to train, better get at it._

 _Frisk didn't understand. Their power to RESET wasn't working. With no place to run anymore, monsters were forced to fight, yet frisk didn't want this. She knew that humans hated her, a human, for siding with the monster when 10 monsters went on a rampage through-out 10 different cities, killing well over thousands of people. Yet, frisks determination could do nothing. She couldn't reset, so she would just have to try to get humanity to understand that monsters meant no harm. Sans however, discovering that the resets were potentially out of the picture now, couldn't afford not to care, so he started working hard, and also fought many humans to protect his friends. Sans also started working in his lab again, and discovered something shocking. He was tracking another anomaly that had appeared out of nowhere, with A LOT more DETERMINATION than what frisk had. What worried sans was that this anomaly might have removed frisks ability to reset, which meant that they might have control over time like frisk used to have. Looks like sans had some investigating to do._

 **End of chapter one folks! Before the story REALLY picks up, you need to know what lead to this timeline getting erased, so i hope you cant wait for chapter 2! Anyway, leave me a review, and criticize to your hearts content , and any comments as well! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**


	3. Zero to A'Hundred

**YAS! Chapter 2! I kid you not, i re-wrote this chapter 6 times before i settled with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Zero To A'Hundred**

 _Mastering magic was easier than expected. Granted, the 1st time i used it, i passed out for an hour and my eye bled like hell...so its no walk in the park. I got it down pretty quickly though, if i over use it, my left eye begins to bleed, which i don't know why that happens. The first learn with my magic was teleportation. That didn't prove to be too hard. All i had to do was image myself in another location, use my magic, and boom i was there. traveling larger distances made me tired, but short, quick bursts didn't tire me out. I nicknamed my teleportation skill a "blink". The next thing i wanted to do was apparently sans specialty. His special, signature move apparently. The skull blasters. Turns out those were way easier to manifest with my magic. What was hard was firing them. I decided to use my determination along with my magic and boy did that make things a lot easier. In the month i was given to train i had learned quiet a few new tricks that i couldn't wait to try out. So at last, the month was over and i was deployed. Instead of traveling normally, i used my blink to teleport a few miles outside the monsters main HQ, the base of Mount Ebott. I hadn't realized how far the distance i traveled actually was, but my left eye was bleeding, meaning i had used way more magic than i intended to. I was going to rest, i was tired after all. Leaning against a tree, i fell into a deep "sleep". Unknown to me, a big force of monsters were coming in my direction, including asgore, frisk, and sans._

 _Sans had been tracking the anomaly since it had showed up. So when he saw that the anomaly suddenly appeared outside of the monster base, he quickly warned everyone, and gathered a force of about 100 of the best monsters there, including frisk and asgore. Sans had a discussion with frisk about the possibility of this new anomaly having blocked frisks reset powers. All they had to do was kill the anomaly, and reset. The monsters marched down the forest, until they saw a figure leaned against a tree. He looked to be about 15, had a gray-ish black-ish cloak on, had red hair and his eyes were covered by a cloth. The thing that identified him as an enemy was the military boots pants and shirt he wore. Frisk felt bad, so did sans. They had to kill this kid, even if they didn't want to. Undyne however suggested that they capture him and interrogate him. That sounded like a more reasonable idea. The monsters fanned out around the kid and slowly approached him. They started to bind him, and he didn't even wake up. Frisk walked up to the kid and removed the cloth from the kids eyes. Both his eyes were closed, but one of the eyes was bleeding. They would heal that later. The monster party started back up the mountain, dreading that they would have to interrogate and kill a kid._

 _I knew. I knew that i had been captured. I can see, even with my eyes closed. I learned this during training, and even though i was dozing, i saw the group of monsters before they even saw me. I was scared kinda. All the monsters were armed to the teeth, and i also saw glimpses of sans and frisk in the crowd, along with a towering asgore. But i also saw their faces. The monsters also looked scared, and worried.I felt bad for them, seeing them scared. I didn't want to fight them. Even if i did kill them, I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror ever would take alot for me to hurt the monsters. I stood there, and let them advance on me. What i didn't expect was frisk to come up to me and remove the blind i had put over my eyes. That cloth was supposed to stay on my head, because when i over use my magic, both my eyes start to bleed, and they burn with magic. The cloth serves like a limiter so that my magic doesn't go berserk and does destructive things like...i don't know...destroy the timeline maybe? Naw, i wasn't_ _ **THAT**_ _strong right?...right...? Anyway, i saw the monster group carry me into the monsters base. It was a small city, but i was surprised to see other humans here too. Frisk wasn't the only traitor. I made up my mind was was going to talk to asgore. I wanted to hear his side of things. I was dragged into a cell, and saw all the monsters leave but frisk and sans. I was actually nodding off now, so the last thing i heard and saw was sans holding onto frisks shoulder, and frisk saying i'm sorry, over and over again._

 _Now here's something i hadn't expected. Getting water splashed onto me, and waking up to me, being surrounded by a big crowd, and tied down to a chair. Across from me sat frisk asgore sans and undyne, and all around us were guards. I swear i heard them gasp when they saw my eyes."what haven't you ever seen red eyes before" I asked casually. Undyne got up and walked calmly over to me, before smacking me across the face. That. Stung. A. Lot. I bit back a curse and looked at undyne. Her expression stayed neutral and she said, "listen_ _ **pal**_ _, we know your with the human army, and we want answers as to why you were sent directly to our doorstep". I closed my eyes, because My magic was starting to get a bit worked up. I re-opened my eyes. I looked across to the other people watching. They were watching me closely, as if trying to see if i would lie. I sighed. No point in resisting i guess." I was sent by the government to take all of you out". Undyne looked surprised at my answer, as did the rest of the crowd. Undyne looked down at me again, face no longer neutral," What did you just say?" Undyne looked at me with hate."I said i was sent to kill you-" I didn't get to finish. Undyne summoned a spear out of thin air, and hit me with it, ripping me out of the chair, and sending me flying into the air. I heard gasps ans screams."Undyne, NO!" "UNDYNE PLEASE, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO TALK TO THEM" "Stop it undyne! They were just talking!". None of those words stopped undyne. Now, that hit hadn't really hurt, i mean, i'm a bit super human you know. But it was enough to make me angry. REAL angry. So is this what they did? Not giving their prisoners time to even talk? I was angry, and my magic was flaring, and i felt both my eyes bleed. Undyne hurled a volley of spear at me, but i calmly blinked back onto the ground. Everyone was surprised. I straightened myself, and calmly walked over to where my cloak was, and my cloth. Undyne flew at me, but i sent her flying back with one sideways punch. She crashed into the forest on the other side of the clearing where i was at. The monsters all looked shocked and looked back to me. I calmly put on my cloak, and opened my eyes. I'm pretty sure they were red, and bleeding."You all just made a mistake" i growled and summoned about fifty of my own blasters._

 _"You all just made a mistake" The human growled and snapped his fingers, summoning about 50 gaster blasters. That wasn't what had surprised me though. The kids eyes were dark red, and bled. They reminded me of a certain someone sans hated so much."Quick,_ _ **RUN**_ _!" I had gotten those words out of my mouth before the kids blaster shot red beams at the crowd of monsters, and at us. Sans quickly teleported away, along with all the people and monsters closest to him. He saved about fifty people. When he turned back to the human, he saw the gatser blaster firing again and again into the crowd. The noise was deafening, and the kid was smiling lightly._ _ **FUCKING SMILING**_ _. Sans magic roared to life, and he quickly changed the kids soul to blue, throwing him into the trees. When he kid was thrown, the blaster disappeared, leaving what was left of a once big crowd. Dust. Dust and blood. Everywhere. Next to sans, frisk began sobbing, as well as the other survivors he had saved. Sans was very much pissed right now. The fucking kid just killed well over 5 thousand monsters and a few humans as well. That wasn't right. Sans went to where the kid was first standing, and was shocked to see the kid coming out of the forest, unhurt and looking even angrier than he had looked before."Hey buddy. I don't think you understand what you just did there amigo. You see..." Sans closed his eyes and re-opened them, his left eye flaring with cyan magic."You just killed a lot of my friends. And to thank you for that"Sans snapped his own fingers, making bones and gaster blaster appear throughout the sky." **YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME**_ _" Sans threw his arm forward, and bones flew forward and gaster blasters fired. The kid just stood there, looking smug. He didn't dodge? why? All the attacks hit, and an explosion happened. Out of the dust however, walked the kid with his hands in his cloaks pockets, looking fine. Not even a scratch on him. Sans started to sweat. He checked his kids stats ans almost flipped._

 ***Check***

 **The Human**

 **ATK: ?**

 **DEF: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **LV: ?**

 ***Your making a mistake by trying to fight this human** _*_

 _Sans looked away from the stats back at the kid. The red, bleeding eyes reminded him so much of_ _ **them**_ _. The human spoke."Hey sans" Sans shuddered. How did this human know his name? It couldn't be_ _ **them**_ _, it couldn't. It CANT be_ _ **them**_ _."I'm a little disappointed. I thought you would be tougher, but i guess you weren't" The kid smiled lightly and continued." I thought i could talk to you guys, try to understand, but flat out hurting me immediately tells me you cant be trusted sooo...sorry K" Ok good. It sounds like its not them, just a different human. But the humans words stung. They were right. The monsters hadn't even given him time to talk, and undynes little stunt must have been enough to make up his mind. Damn it, they keep screwing up."Sans, All i'm going to say, is sorry" And with that, the kid summoned two different looking gaster blasters. Black and with red eyes, and nothing like his own. They charged a red beam and fired. Sans quickly dodged them, but more and more were appearing. This timeline had gone to shit very very fast. And without frisks determination, reset wasn't an option. This kids heart was a red soul, so sans would just have to force the kid to reset, if he could stay alive long enough, that is._

 **Oh crap, zero to one-hundred so fast. Undyne, why do you always have to be so hateful towards people!? Anyway, i hope you guys liked this chapter, and you guys cant wait for chapter 3! Anyway, now? I am going to get some well deserved rest. See you all later!**


	4. ERASED

**Oh man, this chapter is gonna be pretty intense, so stay seated folks! Oh, and a certain being takes notice of what Entity is up to. AND let me get 3 things straight.**

 **1, frisk is and chara are both girls at this time.**

 **2, Entity will get an official name later**

 **and 3, I NEED SLEEP!**

 **So without further interruption, i hope you guys enjoy chapter 3!**

 **ERASED**

 _I was pretty angry. I thought these monsters were nice. Some of them did seem nice, but flat out hurting a prisoner and not letting them talk? I'm pretty sure if it had been any other person who received undynes blow to the chest, they would've broken a few things. I was so angry. I Didn't even notice that something entered me. I did feel off for a second, but i had to pay attention to what was going on in front of me._

 _Inside frisks head, chara was very surprised to see something new. Here was a soul, 3 times stronger than frisks, and could use magic. Maybe, just maybe, chara could posses the kid, and destroy these monsters and humans. Chara started laughing."Hey frisk? You know what? You can keep your body and soul to yourself, i'm going to make a new friend" And like that, chara left frisks soul, leaving a very confused frisk behind, and willed herself to go to the kid who had just fired about 50 gaster blasters into a crowd. This kid had firepower that's for sure. Chara then forcefully entered the kids soul, and immediately sensed the kids betrayal and anger. This kid also had a lot of LV, chara could feel it, yet she couldn't tell how much. Chara made her move. She felt this kids soul and knew it was far stronger than frisks. Chara was going to try a different tactic this time, something she hadn't done since she had died...trying to be nice. Lets see where that gets chara..._

 _Now being angry when having magic causes you to go wild. You get into a haze and then just start killing everything. I really should've paid more attention to the presence of another person in the back of my mind. I slowly felt my self losing consciousness, until i blacked out. I Woke up immediately in a dark space, and there was a girl standing in front of me. She kinda looked like frisk, just a bit younger, more around my age. What caught my attention was that her eyes, red like mine had become."Uh, who are you?" The girl took notice of me and stated"Well, i got bored hanging out with frisk so i thought i would make you my new friend" they replied cheerfully. "Oh alright but, um question. Why are you controlling my body?" I decided against using magic in my mind for the moment, because this was my mind. My magic can be amplified here easily."Oh that" The girl looked down"Well, lets officially meet. Hi, my names chara, whats yours?" Chara sounded sincere, and i was about to answer, but i remembered. I had forgotten my name. If she wanted a name, then i guess my name was entity-00, like my father said but..."My names Ent" I responded"And not to be mean, but could i have my body back now? Please?" Chara looked at me then said ok. I was suddenly thrust back to the real world. QUICK DODGE TO THE LEFT! I Heard charas voice in my head, and i did as she said. One of sans gaster blaster beams had barely missed me. I remembered i was fighting sans. crap. Well, better get back to the task at hand._

 _Chara watched from "ents" eyes. Apparently, ent was very very good at dodging sans attacks. Some of his attacks never landed a hit. Sans on the other hand, was looking tired. Ent had access to magic, quiet similar to sans actually, and had DETERMINATION. Maybe, just maybe, chara would be able to get ent to destroy everything. Chara turned her attention back to what i was seeing, excited to see what came next_

 _I was slightly worried. Sans wasn't fighting alone anymore. Asgore was behind me, undyne, though heavily injured, to my left, and frisk to my right. Frisk had a combat knife, and it looked like she knew how to use it well. Then there was sans, grinning in front of me."_ _ **Buddy, either stay down**_ _" His left eye flared with cyan magic, as more and more gaster blasters and bones appeared behind him"_ _ **Or well make you stay down**_ _" I was surrounded by 4 beings that had fought in a war for 3 years. I only had training for 1 month, and no real experience. But i disregarded that. I actually felt glad. I could finally let lose a little, maybe learn a few new things? Regardless, i began to laugh. First i sensed chara getting confused. I also felt the people who had surrounded me shift. They were all surprised." Honestly" I began and started to remove the cloth covering my eyes."I should thank you all! You want to know why?" I Was laughing as i said this, and the cloth over my eyes fell from my face revealing my eyes, no longer red, but crimson dark, magic dancing in my eyes."I_ _ **FINALLY**_ _get to let loose, and you know what that means?"The group of four around me was confused, even chara couldn't get at what i was saying. My eyes flashed and in an instant, i was behind sans"_ _ **N**_ _"_

 _Sans saw the kid with red eyes disappear in front of him. He was about to shout a warning, when he heard the kids voice, right next to hiss ear."_ _ **N**_ _" Sans turned a little to late, and got hit square in the face by the kids fist. Sans was blown back, his magic disappearing completely. the kid had gotten so fast, even faster than his teleport. Sans, dissolving into dust, watched as the kid laughed, and killed all the remaining monsters in the clearing. Frisk was the only one left, and was standing in terror as the kid calmly walked toward her._

 _That was...fun actually. Never before had i used that much magic to an extent. But it was worth it. In nearly a blink, i had one shot the 3 monsters that had surrounded me, and the fleeing monsters in the woods. The last person standing there was frisk. I felt chara in the back of my head urging me onward, to slice frisk to bits. I calmed down. I was only killing the monsters, not frisk. I calmly stepped over to frisk, who had a look of horror on her face. I sighed, and picked up my blindfold. Ah, that made my eyes cool down. "Hey frisk?" Frisk took a step back, still holding the combat knife." I wont hurt you, but can i please see that knife?" No words came out, frisk shoke her head no, and she charged at me. I side-stepped the attack and took the knife from her hands. Looking surprised that the knife had disappeared and reappeared in my hand, frisk broke down, sobbing."Listen frisk" I started, trying to comfort her. "this all could've-" Charas voice hit me like a fright train. "_ _ **K?**_ _" I blacked out and again, was in my head. Only this time, chara didn't look like i had seen her. Her eyes were nothing but pinpricks in her eye sockets. And she was looking at me with a look of hate and disgust. "_ _ **I thought we could be friends ent, i really did. Partners even! But no, you decided to show frisk MERCY**_ _" Chara spat that last word. What was her problem?" Hey look, i don't know what your deal is, but could you please shut up? And what happened to 'nice' chara huh?" Chara started laughing as black ooze fell from her eyes."_ _ **That was all a farce, to see if you could become my partner willingly but now i see**_ _" Chara began to advance on me." Chara, your really not gonna like what happens if you don't take a chill pill. This is my mind and body after all" Chara began laughing demonically"_ _ **L?**_ _" I just stood there, staring at a very surprised chara, who looked like she expected something." Whats going on? Why can't i take control?!" Chara started to scream and i sighed. I teleported to her side and punted her across the face. She went flying, and i hit her mid-air, launching her to the ground. Chara was pissed._ _ **VERY**_ _pissed. She got up and lunged at me, but i side-stepped and put her in a cage of magic. She kept screaming. "As i said chara, this is my mind and body, and i'm too strong for you to control. Sorry, but you need to relax, so when you calm down, we can become pals k? good" I made chara pass out and then returned to reality. Frisks body was in front of me, a pool of blood surrounding her. I looked at my combat knife and saw it was bloody. Shit, when did i do that? Well, i guess my mission was over, better get back. I stood and fell forward on all fours. My eyes burned. And my soul, it was hurting, i felt it. I felt my magic and soul releasing too much energy. I couldn't control it. No, please this couldn't happen! I Thought i had control over my magic! The world around me stopped. Time froze. Then, everything started fading towards white. I couldn't stop my magic, so i just stayed on my hands and knees, realizing what was happening. I was destroying reality itself. Soon, it was just me, in a void, with a knife clutched in my right hand. I tried to stand, but felt and intense pain come from my heart. Most likely my soul was in pain, and my body was exhausted. So i just collapsed there, in that white void, tired and scared, realizing i had just destroyed my world. And the only person left with me was chara. Heh, i was going to talk with her later. For now though? I was too tired to continue staying awake, so i just passed out._

 _Core frisk looked forward, not focusing on anything. They had been keeping an eye on a certain timeline, where something really bad had happened. They were tempted to go see what it was, but then, the timeline disappeared. Poof. Blank. Nothing. The timeline had been utterly destroyed. Nothing of its existence was left. They did, however, feel an unknown energy coming from where the timeline once was. A lot of magic, eons and eons of it, being released, then wanted to go see what it was, but because they couldn't teleport there, they only stood and watched. Core frisk looked behind them, seeing all the monsters and people in the omega timeline, actually having a good time. If whatever had removed that timeline from existence would come here...core frisk didn't want to think about it. Instead, they turned back to the crowd, and started mingling with the rest of the monsters there, not wanting to know there was a threat out there, maybe, just as strong as a certain sans..._

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIET! Core frisk? Certain sans?! Omega timeline?! OTHER AU's MAYBE?! Who knows ;D?** **Well, anyway, i hope you enjoyed chapter 3. After this, the epilogue officially ends, and the REAL story starts! PS: Don't forget to leave a review on my story! It really helps a lot! anyway, see you all later!**


	5. Another Time

**Ok so now we officially begin the plot! I'm so excited to see what happens! Even though i already know what happens...but still! Also, thank you Mr/Ms Anon(Great name buddy xD) For that review. It made me glad :D Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

 **(apologizes if this chapter is a bit shorter than the last)**

 **Another Time**

"I spy, with my little eyes...something white"I waited for an answer." ** _The void..._** " Chara grumbled, clearly annoyed. Well...here we are! In a white, endless void!

Now, if your not caught up, let me tell you. So i accidentally destroyed a timeline, like, removed it from existence. Yeah. That happened. And now, i'm here, stuck in a void, with a certain murder-hungry ghost. By taking chara with me, i kinda saved them. When i meant that the timeline we were in was removed from existence, i wasn't joking.

It couldn't repair itself, and nothing chara and me did could repair it. So were here. Sometimes i fell like i'm high because of all the magic and soul power that was left in this void. Since i'm the only physical being here, i'm absorbing all of it. I've let chara take control a few times, just so they don't get bored. Were on pretty good terms now, actually.

So, back to the void. Me and chara got bored of i spy a few years back. Oh, did i forget to mention, according to my phone, we've been in this void for almost 22 years? I'm kinda glad my body isn't aging, because if it was, that would suck a crap ton. Anyway, I decided i was going to test my magic, you know hone my skills. I used magic, practiced some attacks, and got bored of it pretty fast.

I Hate this void. It did something to my voice. Chara can barely understand when i speak to her using my voice, so we just do mental talk. Chara suggested we try to use some of my DETERMINATION, just to see what happens.

And something indeed happened. As i tapped into my DETERMINATION, the void around us began to shift, taking shape and color. Chara was genuinely surprised, as was i. So my determination can make the void shift? Interesting. The void stopped shifting until i saw what it had shifted into. I almost cried. The void had shifted into a very small park with a giant tree in the center. I knew that tree all to well. This is one of the things i remember, Spending time in this park, and having a blast with my mother when i was little.

I went up to the tree, just to confirm it, and there it was on the tree. A crude picture of a stick figure holding hands with another stick figure that wore a dress. Under the picture,'BEST DAY EVER' was carved into the wood. I slumped against the tree. This memory was the thing that kept me going for years, remembering this memory, the happiness it brought. I started to cry. Apparently chara was being silent, and i knew why. She could see my thoughts, and well, looks like she saw my memory. I stayed at the tree, DETERMINED not to let this scene fade back into the white void. Something i didnt know is by creating this memory, i actually brought back a sliver of the timeline, catching a certain watchers attention instantly.

Core frisk looked ahead, seeing the tiniest sliver of a timeline appear out of nowhere. Even from the omega timeline, core frisk could feel the magic and DETERMINATION coming from the small timeline.

The sliver of a timeline had appeared where a timeline had disappeared many years back. Now, finally, core frisk might get some answers as to why and how the timeline disappeared. Quickly telling the other monsters that they had to check something, core frisk teleported to the small timeline. The void shifted around core frisk, and then they reappeared...in a park?

They took a look around, and found that this small park was the only thing in this small timeline. There was a huge, lone tree at the center of the park. Core frisk noticed a figure slumped up against the tree, and also...a wisp of red next to the slumped form.

Core frisk walked over, and noticed the wisp of red. A familiar green and yellow sweater, and the hair style. Chara, or to be exact, this timelines version of chara. Chara noticed core frisk and moved in front of the slumped form." ** _How are you here? This timeline was destroyed years ago! No one should be able to get here!_** " Core frisk began to explain that by this small park coming into existence, the timeline, or at least a sliver of it, had been recreated.

This apparently caught chara off-guard. Then she looked back at the figure, almost with respect." _ **So hes that strong huh?**_ " mumbled chara. Core frisk asked who the figure was, and how this timeline had gotten destroyed and recreated." _ **Hold on, before i tell you, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! AND...you uh, kinda look like frisk, but with empty eyes"**_ chara asked. Core frisk answered that they were from a different timeline. They told chara to continue.

So chara told core frisk what had happened, and how she ended up with 'entity'. when chara finished, she waited for core frisks reaction. Core frisk at first was debating taking them back to the omega timeline, but...if they lost control of their magic again, in the omega timeline...all those monsters and people who core frisk had rescued from ruined timelines would disappear. Core frisk just nodded sadly and without a word, left.

Once they were back in the omega timeline, core frisk seriously debated if they made the right choice, looking back on the conversation they had with chara. Although it upset them, core frisk couldn't endanger all the people here, even if it meant leaving someone alone in broken space and time. Something core frisk didn't realize however was the fact that by going to and from the small timeline, their residue of magic could be tracked, and that was exactly what was happening right now. Entity and chara were approaching the omega timeline.

When chara told me that we had a visitor, i was shocked. I had a lot of questions, but chara cut me off." ** _listen, were going to get out of here_** " I looked at Her."Um how exactly do we plan on doing that?" Chara then held up a small, tiny thread of magic, leading nowhere." ** _With this, we can teleport, and follow it to a different timeline, just like a telephone cable_** " I didn't understand why chara related teleporting to a telephone line, but i went with it anyway. Chara entered my soul again, and i concentrated on the small thread, and searched...searching...wait...i felt something. Then like a spark, i found a location, and did a timeline-jump-blink.

Core frisk knew something was wrong. They felt something tug at their magic, then the tugging stopped. Without warning, core frisk felt the presence of a being coming from outside the omega-timeline approaching. All the other people in the space felt something shift too.

Core frisk looked around at all the other people. They were looking around, trying to see if they could make out what was happening. Core frisk looked back in the direction the presence was coming from, and quickly told the monsters and people there to get ready, something dangerous was coming.

The presence reached the omega-timeline. Core frisk tried to block them entry, but a massive force of magic completely overwhelmed core frisks tries. The a portal opened up, and out fell the figure from the timeline they had visited not even an hour ago.

Their experssion was pained first, then suddenly realization, then panic. Core frisk looked behind them to see gaster blasters all above them, and saw monsters summoning magic, and the people arming themselves. Quickly, core frisk told them to calm down, but to keep their weapons ready.

Core frisk went over to the person chara had talked about, Entity. Core frisk was going too try to reason with them to leave, and if they wouldn't leave...Core frisk was going to have to ask for help to get rid of him. Core frisk couldn't let this 1 person threaten this timeline.

My vision blurred for a second as i blinked, disappearing from the park and appearing in another white room. The only difference was that this place was populated, and the people and monsters here looked at me suspiciously. I Looked up above them, and noticed hundreds of gaster blasters littering the sky.

Now, i know i might, and i mean might, be able to survive that many, but that didn't mean taking so many gaster blasters head on wouldn't hurt. Chara was the first to panic, then me. I got up an scrambled back. I was a bit worn out from that blink. It was good that i used magic from the space around me, and not magic from myself, or i would've been tired. Frisk suddenly appeared in front of me, except...this frisk was younger than the one i had seen, and had no eyes...um ok...WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE THE FUCK DID I BLINK TO?!

Core frisk asked me why i was here. I tried to speak, but i couldn't. It came out strange and garbled. I sighed, and brought out my phone, quickly texting up a small note as to why i was here, and how i had gotten here. I Turned the phone over to frisk, and they read it. They looked back at me and gave me my phone.

They asked if i was going to leave. I shook my head. Why would i leave? I was stuck in the middle of nothingness for nearly 2 decades! Frisk looked back at me with a tired look and told me that if i didn't leave, things would get complicated." ** _To hell with that! Frisk, let us stay come on_**!" Chara began getting angry in the back of my head, and i told her to please be quiet.

She didn't stay quiet and i missed what frisk had said, and they were walking away from me. I quickly texted."Hey, what did you say? I wasn't listening". I showed them this and they repeated themselves. They told me sorry and teleported away. I was confused, but then my confusement was met by panic and fear.

All the monsters and people began advancing on me. Above the gaster blasters all began to charge." ** _Ent, we have to dodge, there's no way well survive if we're hit so many times"_** chara stated. I looked back at the crowd of monsters and people, all ready to charge me...We should've stayed where we were." ** _Yes, we really should've_** " chara mumbled and i put my hands in my cloaks pockets. Welp, guess i was going to have to use my magic after not using it for so long. I looked back up at all the gaster blasters. They began firing, and the crowd surged forward, magical attacks coming from everywhere, and daggers and so much more. I Stood my ground, and concentrated.

All the attacks fired, and all magic and weapon was thrown at the human. Core frisk detested these actions, but they were necessary. It was either them, or this entire timeline. Core frisk turned away, seeing all the attacks making contact. The crowd gasped, and core frisk looked back to see what was going on. The spot where the human once stood was charred and melted with weapons sticking out of the ground.

The human themselves was a few meters to the left. they shrugged"Come on, did you really think i was going to stand there and take it?" Core frisk smiled sadly, knowing those words all to well. A few of the sans in the room snickered, but started constantly firing at the human. Weapons were thrown, and magic was used, but entity kept either dodging, blocking with his combat knife, or teleporting out of the way. Core frisk was torn on the inside. If they really wanted to get rid of him, they were going to have to kill entity, nothing more, nothing less...

 **AAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnd now entity might be screwed. How long can he hold out against so many magical beings in the omega timeline? Will entity accidentally delete this timeline as well? Find out in chapter 5!**

 **PS: I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because i'm loving having to write it. Anyway, leave me reviews, i would love to hear your thoughts! Anyway, see you later! PPS: I hope you guys don't mind the way i formatted this chapter, it just came out that way**


	6. Your Not Supposed To Be Here

**Man! I had HUGE writers block all this week, but heres the chapter :D Anyway, heres chapter 5, enjoy!**

 **Your Not Supposed To Be Here**

I was in trouble. I had realized that as soon as i fucked up. And boy, did i really fuck up. Now, i am very very hard to hit and using my magic makes hitting me almost impossible. Now...the problem? I was exhausted from fighting off the people and monsters of the omega timeline. They wouldn't give me a break, and when-ever i stopped, just for a second, i was risking myself to take massive ammounts of damadge.

So i could stop dodging, and blinking. This is where i screwed up. I got tired, and my magic failed me, just for a second. It was all the time the others in the omega timeline needed. In that 1 second, pain exploded through out my back, and i saw knifes and daggers impaled into my back. I looked forward, and saw massive gaster blaster fire at me.

ALL of the blasters hit. I felt myself burning, as the massive beam collided with me. I was blown back by the beam. I cant remember a lot from there, but i'm pretty sure that beam had blasted me well over 5 miles away from my attackers. I Was on the ground, the knifes and daggers impaled further into my back. I was a bloody mess. My cloak was ripped, and all my clothes were in tatters. I was also very much dazed.

" _ **Hey! ENT! Get up! Come on, there getting closer to you! Give me control, please, or else we both might die here**_ _!_ " Chara was yelling, but because of the state i was in, all it sounded like to me, was a buzzing.

In fact, i couldn't hear anything, just a buzzing sound. I wasn't only physically exhausted, but my magic was wearing thin. I used some magic to push all the weapons lodged in my back, and healed the wounds. I slowly got up, and saw a light approach me. I squinted, and then saw it was a beam of magic."Aw cra-" The beam hit and again, i was blow backwards.

Except this time, my back met another beam, and i was launched forward. Gaster blasters surrounded me, and they fired, throwing me back and forth. I couldnt see, my vision was distorted. I was vaugley aware that i was bleeding very very badly. I didnt feel the knifes and daggers renter my body at all angles.

The attacks stopped slowly, and i felt myself fall from the air. I hit the ground, and wasn't moving. If i could see myself, i would probably look like trash. Heh, well...i guess i'm just gonna lay here, cant do anything else really. I strained a smirk before passing out.

The damdge was horendous. How the human was still in 1 peace after such a beating was unknow to them. Core frisk had told everyone to stop attacking, to see the damadge. God they wished they hadnt seen. He was covered in blood, with his clothes tattered and destroyed, yet his body was still in one peice.

And he wasn't moving. Everyone in the room had been shocked by how this kid had tanked so much damage. He was very skilled in teleportation and magic as well. The thing that made them all sick? He didn't fight back. He just dodged, and fought for his own life.

He didn't lay a finger on any of them, yet here they were, all beating up 1 kid who they had attacked just because he might've been a potential threat. It sickened them all. Little did they all know, The human was having a discussion with chara at this very moment.

" ** _YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK?! NOW LOOK AT YOU, NEARLY A CORPSE!_** " Chara had been giving me a very verbal beat-down. I just sat on the ground, catching my breath. Chara kept yelling, and wouldn't shut up." CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A BIT CHARA!? I'M GONNA KILL THEM, JUST LET ME BREATH!"

I screamed in rage at chara, my eyes dangerously flashing with power and rage. Chara did i think any monster would be different. I hadn't harmed anyone here, yet, they nearly killed me. Same as in the timeline i had destroyed. Heh, if they were going to kill me, i might as well push my body near death.

You only live once right? Heh...Chara had been listening to my thoughts and smiled sadly." _you understand now, dont you?_ " I looked at chara, and she sat next to me." _Yeah, in this world..._ " Me and chara both finished the sentence." _...Its kill, or be killed_ ". I stood up and stretched. Well, better get to work.

This would be easier if i could just remove this timeline, but i didn't know how. Last time it had happened on accident. I was just going to dust this entire timelines population. You monsters did this to yourselves. I looked over at chara."I'm not going to give you control, but lend me a hand ok?" Chara got up as well and nodded" _Dont worry ent, ill cover you_ ".

Then charas expression turned...disturbed" _ **Give them what they deserve**_ " Chara said demonically. I concentrated on my magic reserves, and tapped into them. I Also went straight to using my strongest magic. Magic infused with determination. I Noticed all the pain of my body when i came back to consciousness. I shook a little, pretty sure that i had attracted the monsters and humans attention again.

All my wounds closed as red mist enveloped me, and i repaired most of my clothes, but they were still in tatters. I stood up straight to face crowd. My eyes were shinning red, with black blood coming out of them from so much magic being used. Core frisk walked up to me. They were about to speak, but i grabbed their neck.

The crowd screamed in outrage. I Just lifted core frisk up to my face and said 2 simple words." **FUCK YOU** " I threw frisk with all my might back into the crowd. The crowd surged forward, preparing to attack. Foolish. With a swipe of my hand, my gaster blasters appeared, desmantaling the crowd. Alot of the monsters dodged.

Most of them didn't make it." _Ent, leave some for me, i want to help out too..._ " Chara whined like a child in my head. I was slightly annoyed but sighed." Just watch my back, got it?" Chara actually did what i told them to do. They warned me but my heart was turned blue. I flew towards a giant skull beast, with seven hearts rotating him" **My name is omega sans. Your not supposed to be here** "

Omega sans held me in his magical hold, and he opened his mouth, firing a red blast of energy at me. That blast drained me instantly. I only managed to move slightly out of the way. the blast tore a chunk of my torso off. This sans was way way way way too powerful. i fell back down again. Oh well. I knew i wasn't going to completely destroy this timeline, but well, a person could dream right? I blacked out a second time, chara going unconsciousness as well.

Core frisk looked back at the human. They knew. They knew their actions led him to do this, but this meant that he would try to kill them. As the remaining monsters advanced on the human, a portal opened up a bit distance away from them, and blue strings flew out of it, grabbed the human, and pulled them into the portal. Core frisk knew who that had been, they knew very well who that had been.

Ent was fading in and out of unconciousness, trying to stay awake. He felt himself being wrapped around by...rope? And he heard a voice, it distorted though.' **HEy B-b-b-b-uddy. As said e-e-e-earlier, YouR Not suPpoSSed to Be HeRE** " That was all he heard before he blacked out. God was ent getting tired of blacking out

 **Can you guys guess who saved Ent? Kinda obvious if you ask me. Aso, sorry if the chapter is shorter than usual. Kinda have other things going on. Anyway, i hope you guys cant wait for chapter 6! Remember to leave your reviews, they help out a lot! And now, i shall sleep**


	7. Underground

**Sorry for such a short chapter, prom is coming up so i'm kinda busy, but i still wanted to write something so i want to say thanks for the 4 people that left reviews, they motivated me to make this chapter :D Anyway, enjoy chapter 6!**

 **Underground**

*Cue ErrorVania by TheDiswasher*

" **So-o-o, I wAn-t TO ta-l-k f-f-frienD** " I opened my eyes, and saw that i was in a white void again. This time though, I wasn't alone.

" **hEy, Yo-o-u ThE-r-r-e b-b-buddy?** " I looked back in front of me and a...glitchy...?...version of sans was there. I tried to move forward, but i was bound in place by blue wires coming from sans hands."Uh...sans?" Sans gave me a look i couldn't describe " **I-i-iM nOt-t-t sAns-s-s. M-m-my nAme-e-e is E-r-r-r-ror. GE-e-et ThAT Wro-o-ong On-n-ne M-m-mORE tImE...An-n-nd IlL ErAS-s-se Yo-u lIk-k-ke ThE-e-e D-d-dirty Gli-i-itCH Yo-o-ou ArE"**

I squinted at him. Ok so he was error...I don't know him. I was trying to ask chara, but she didn't answer. I could still feel her in the back of my mind. Guess she was still unconscious."Um, can you let me go error?" I readied my magic. The strings went slack, and i shot towards error. He looked surprised, then smiled viciously. The wires rushed at me again, but this time, they werent around my body.

The strings were tightening around my soul. I Struggled a lot against them, but the wires only tightened." **N-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h, yOu-u-u mEs-s-seD Up F-f-frieNd. I wA-s-s gOiN-n-ng T-o-o mAK-k-ke yoU-u-u aN-N-N OfFE-r-r-r, B-b-buT I GuEsS-s-s Yo-o-U J-J-JusT Wa-NN-a-a K-K-KiL-l M-m-me. So-o-o...I-i-i-m GoINg To-o-o SenD-d Y-Y-ou T-o-o Th-e-e-e VOID. G-g-gooD Lu-c-ck"**

*ErrorVania Fades Out*

Error pulled the strings and i was thrown forward. A portal opened in front of me, and i was surrounded by darkness. Error said i was sent to a void, but this void was darkness. I Couldn't feel my body. I willed my magic and determination to flare, and i was thrown from the VOID. A Bright light surrounded me, and i blacked out again.

Mother fucker...i'm getting real tired of blacking out...REAL Tired.

Chara woke up from being unconscious. She was worried. How was ent doing? Last she saw before she blacked out, omega sans had gave them on hell of a beating. Chara exited ents body, to see where they were. A Patch of yellow buttercups. Chara looked up from the patch and saw a gate.

No way. They were back in the underground. Chara looked around to see if this timelines chara was here, but no. That must mean this timelines frisk was currently in the underground. Chara looked back at ent. God, he was in bad shape. Chara entered ents body again, and used his magic

to begin healing ent. So chara had a few options. She couldn't control ent, he had a powerful mind. She couldn't tell him what would happen though, because she...didn't remember...huh that was wierd. Another option was just let him figure things out. Though, if he really hated monsters still,chara smirked. He wouldn't hesitate to kill off the entire underground.

Well, whatever would happen, chara couldn't wait for it to happen. God damn, i felt stiff. I Opened my eyes and saw a hole above me." _Hey your awake ent_ " I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were all tattered, but my wounds were healed" _Did you heal me while i was passed out?_ "chara nodded" _Yeah i did anyway, how did we end up here?_ " I remembered the little scene that happened. I now officially hated this error."I Don't know really" chara looked disappointed at my answer, but then spoke." _Alright then, but hey!welcome to the underground_ "

 **I Still apologize for this chapter being so short. Next chapter will be longer i promise, i'm just kinda busy these days. Anyways, don't forget to leave your reviews! See you all at chapter 7!** *Jumps onto bed and instantly falls asleep*


	8. Ruins

**Man this chapter is pretty long! Anyway, here's chapter 7! Also, im going to start using different POV changes. Makes things easier ;D.**

 **Ruins**

- **Entitys POV** -

So we were in the underground now. Alright. I could deal with that. I tried to stand but i feel back down. Omega Sans did a number on me. And strangely, my magic wasn't being replenished quick enough. I might be physically fine, but not magically fine. I think chara could sense that i was low on magic." _Ill try to replenish your magic. Anyway, go forward. We might run into toriel she could help us. Don't kill anyone this round ok?_ "

I frowned slightly. But fine. I wont touch anyone...this time. I got up and was limping along, over to the gate. I entered a big room, but it was empty. Alright, lets keep going. I entered another gate, this time however, i could hear a song start playing in the background...or all around me?"Chara, whats that music?"

I was honestly confused about where that was coming from." _Oh ruins. Its a song for this area. I don't know why but music plays per area in the underground_ " Huh, well what the hell. The more you know" _Also, monsters have their own themes as well, sans theme was playing when you fought him back then, you just didn't notice_ " well, alright so now everything has a song to go around with it. I got it. So currently we were in the ruins but...god fuck it. Dust piles. There were a few here and there.

I Kept my emotions neutral, even though i was thinking hard."Chara, explain why there's dust piles everywhere, its kinda hard to breath with so much dust in the air." Chara stayed silent in my head for a while, i only kept going. Eventually she spoke up." _either this timelines frisk is doing genocide right now, or this timelines chara_ " So, that's what it was. Ok well, i didn't want to hurt monsters purposefully now, there was no need to. But...This kid wasn't leaving anyone alive.

I kept walking through the ruins, eventually reaching toriels house, according to chara. The was the smell of pie, but also, in the air faintly, the smell of monster blood and dust. I Still felt very drained so chara led me to their old room in the house apparently. I stumbled into the room, and fell on the bed. Now in an enclosed space, i could smell my clothes.

Burned and tattered, and stained with blood. Man, what a crazy 24 hours it had been. But now, i was in a different timeline. Because i could use my magic more naturally now, i had more control over it than the 1st time i used it. There was still the danger of me erasing this timeline, but me and chara had come up with a counter if that did happen. Knowing that there was still hope filled me with a strange feeling.

I couldn't exactly place what it was." _It's DETERMINATION you idiot_ " Chara said in my head tiredly. I felt her soon sink deeper into my conscious. Guess she got tired trying to restore my magic. But hey. Now, i was filled with DETERMINATION, to try and live in this timeline. I wanted to try again. Those were my thoughts before i went to sleep.

- **Sans POV** -

Shouldn't have been' surprised. What run was this? I lost count, and i hadn't even read most of my reports, i couldn't keep up. The kid was completing their runs faster than ever. Heh, should've know that i would've gotten predictable. Guess the kid has a SICK sense of humor. I Still remember the good times. the first few runs were great! kid falls, befriends everyone, frees everyone, live on surface for even a bit, and reset. Wash rinse and repeat.

But afterward...You could say the kid got bone-tired of being a pacifist. They killed after those runs. Killed and killed and killed. Always managing to kill me in the end, only to reset and do it all again. Heh heh heh...it was disgusting. Why was i even in the ruins? Don't know. I always found it peaceful here, even during the killing runs. It was so quiet and naturally beautiful, if only the dust piles weren't here.

Huh? Hey wait. I looked down and saw tracks in the dust, fresh tracks. There was still a survivor!? By this point, i would've been the only one left in the underground. I Didn't care who was left. I Just wanted to talk with someone. So i followed the footsteps. They led me to toris house. God, i wish she didn't have to die first every single damn time.

But that didn't matter. I continued following the footsteps until i reached a room. I opened it. it was pretty dark in side, but there was someone on the bed, and it sounded like they were having trouble breathing. I went over to them, and moved the sheets away from the."Hey, you there bu-" Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck it all! Dust covered, tattered clothes, and clutching a knife, and also, with an even higher amount of LV and the brat making their way to the judgement hall right now.

Looking at this kid, i saw flashes of the other kid, of frisk. Heh well, guess this kids getting early judgement. In an instant i turn their heart blue with a ting. The jolt awake, when their soul turns blue. They look at me, trying to talk, but i don't let them. Heh, this wasn't from here. i Haven't seen this kid in ANY timeline ever. Welp, gotta make sure this one doesn't kill us off next run right?" **Hey pal, i got a bone to pick with you. Now, why are you here? Your LV is absurdly high, and, tibia-honest, i cant say its knife- to meet'cha. Now, why are you here** "

I release the hold on their neck, and they take quick panic breaths. Hes not answering." **I Gave you a chance buddy, and remember, nothing personal, m'kay?** " I slammed them through the wall of the room and out a window. I follow them and see them coughing up blood. They look up, and they look very tired. But wow. Red eyes. just like frisks. Heh, makes me more eager to kill this runt. I summon my gaster blasters and fire them off at the kid, but something happens.

And lets just say i didn't see this coming. The kid weakly raised their arm and summoned their OWN gaster blaster. It was just one, but it pushed mine back. After that the kid looked even more tired. High LV, knife, and access to my signature attack. Wow, yeah i had to kill this kid. I implaed them with bones, and they were there, bones coming out every angle of their mangled body.

" **Now that, was for stealing my signature move** " I saw the kid lose the life in their eyes, and their head dipped. I Turned to walk away. A shame actually. Only if we could've met under different circumstances, things might've gone a bit different. who were they though? They had a heart heart, so now i wondered, could they also-? The world disappeared around me, and reappeared. I was back in the ruins, just before i saw the tracks. My eyes darkened. Of course. Another time lord.

- **Entitys POV** -

I Shot up in bed, only to fall back down. Damn, what the hell? Why couldn't i get better?"Chara, why cant i get better? And what the hell was that dream, it felt real...all the pain..." Chara only looked tired and worried." _That wasn't a dream. It was real. Sans killed you, and you reloaded to this point. the problem is that sans kinda remembers resets, and he remembers short-term reloads. So we could be in trouble. As to why your hurting so bad, your HP is very, very low_ " What the hell, was this a game?"My HP. My HP is low. If i quote on quote, heal, can i get better?" Chara told me to go to the kitchen, there was a pie there.

She told me food could heal me. Alright. I ate the slice of pie, but didn't feel any better." _What the hell ent, how high is your hp? That didn't even faze your health bar. Look_ " A actual health bar appeared in front of me, only a tiny part of it was full. I Ate the whole pie, and it was still barely full. I Kept eating, and all the food was turning into magic, regenerating me. When i couldn't find any more food in the house, i saw my HP bar. It was half way full. Well, that'll have to do. I DID feel much better than earlier though. I Heard the door open, and i could feel heavy magic being used in the air. I Also heard sans.

" **Heya kid? You in here? Come on out, itll make things easier** " Well, he did just kill me, but i could reload, i had DETERMINATION. Though, that didn't mean that i couldn't feel pain. Well shucks...well better get this over with.

 **Ohhh man. Well heres chapter 7! Im going to think real hard on how the next chapter is going to go so yeah! See you!**


	9. Human VS Human

**Chapter 8! Man, now that im on summer break, i can update more regularly! And thanks to ecstatic, for making a story based off mine! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Human V.S Human**

- **Ents POV** -

I answered sans from the kitchen."Why should i come out? Didn't you just kill me a tad bit ago sans?" I Heard sans stop moving. The magical aura didn't dissipate though." **You see buddy, I got a bone to pick with you. And a lot of questions that need answers** " Sans started moving again, and entered the kitchen. I Stood there looking at him. Sans looked like he'd seen better days. But his shit eating grin was still on.

How did he smile so much? I looked him in the eye, his left eye burning with cyan magic. It was awkward for a few seconds. Neither of us knew what to say. I decided to speak first."So...im guessing we started out on the wrong foot?" Sans only looked at me his expression unchanging." **Well buddy, if you knew what i've been through, you would kill anyone who looked suspicious** ". Charas mood darkened in my head." _I know what hes been through..._ " Well, we werent getting anywhere so i decided to ask a big question.

"Ok so, why is there monster dust everywhere? And where is frisk?" Sans looked surprised that i knew frisk. Heh, i killed them in the other timeline, yeah, we were 'acquainted'. Sans asked his own questions, never lowering his guard." **I have my own questions pal, and tibia honest, I would appreciate if you told me how you can use magic, and where you got the blaster you used earlier** " I Knew he was going to ask something along these lines, but i was most definitely gonna answer where i had gotten my magic.

As for how i got sans signature move..."I cant say much about how i got my magic, but i can say that i taught myself to use the blasters" I waved my hand in front of me, and 3 gaster blasters appeared around me. Sans magic burned bright for a second, like he was going to use them, but it dissipated. I could tell he had more questions, so i called back my blasters.

Chara had been quiet for a while now. Wonder what she was up to."So..." I looked back at sans. He had dis-activated his magic, but the tension was still clearly in the air." **Answer this. Where'd you come from kid? I haven't seen you around here ever, so why don't you tell me where your from? NAd dont make up some bullshit lie, i know your not from this timeline. Did you come here to harm us? Was your timeline not good enough for you**?"

Sans was pretty pissed. This timeline i'm in must be pretty much crap if hes like this. I cant answer him, i just cant."I cant tell you sans, or else you'd want me dead" I mumbled. Sans never changed his expression, but his eyes went pitch back. Aw fuck." **Wrong answer buddy** " He turned my soul blue, except this time, i had my magic back, so i countered his magic, and i was released from his grasp. He looked very surprised and worried at that. I Hit the ground running.

I ran out of the kitchen, and headed for some stairs leading to a basement. Sans kept firing attacks at me, trying to catch me in his blue magic, but i kept countering it. A wall of bones appeared in front of me, and i cut it in half with my combat knife. I could really use some advice, like where i was going, but chara wasn't answering. It felt like...she wasn't there any more. Back to reality, i had to keep running. Sans was yelling in frustration to get back to him, firing his gaster blasters.

I dodged them all, and kept running. I saw a gate up ahead, opened and leading to a snow-covered forest. I was outside. I ran for the tree line. As soon as i hit the treeline, i blinked into the tree tops and stopped. I was pretty tired. God, why did the whole multiverse hate me? Oh yeah, because i fucking destroyed a part of it, duh. I looked down from the tree i was on, seeing sans looking around, gaster blasters all around him. He growled in frustration, and his magic dissipated. He teleported away.

I slid back against the tree. Uh man...cant i get a break anywhere? Now to the current matter...chara? You in there? Chara? well, chara is...actually...i don't think charas inside me anymore. I relaxed and closed my eyes, peering into my mind. Yup definitely not there. I stood up and jumped from the tree landing on the ground. Ok, now to get the bloody hell out of here.

- **Charas POV** -

*5 minutes earlier*

Something was wrong. I was losing a hold on ent and his body, like something was sucking me out of him. He wasn't noticing, you know, him being busy with sans and all that, but enough about that. I couldn't feel ents presence anymore, and there was darkness all around me. Ughhhhh...not another void...oh wait. In the distance, i saw a figure with a white mask...actually...he looked...similar...The figure turned toward me, and i remembered. This was gaster!

But, wait. how did i even get to this void? I looked around, but then gaster spoke. It was a weird garbaled voice, but i understood."Welcome child, to the void" I looked at gaster, dumbfounded." _Please tell me there's a way out of here.._ " Gaster smiled sadly. "I'm sorry child, but there is no escape from this void"

- **Sans POV** -

The kid booked it. Damn it, if only i could have gotten answers. But that didn't matter. Pretty soon, the other kid was going to reach the judgement hall, so it was time to go. When i teleported there, the kid was already half way through the hall. They looked back, saw me and sneered. " _So sans, you actually came! And here i thought you had run off!_ " The kids eyes blazed with blood lust, and were also red. Just like the other kids...cant get distracted now." **How buddy, why would i run? I was just dealing with another time-lord. Oh by the way, should i mention that the other kid that i found, can reset as well?** "

This only made frisk squint." _I know, i felt the reload. You killed them, didn't you?_ " This conversation was taking too long. I turned their soul blue and threw them around the room, catching them off guard." **You know, i've really hated monologueing since, what? the 532nd run? Anyways, lets get this over with.** " The kid stood up again, smiling like some crazy person." _Of course sans!_ " They lunged at me, and i dodged, bringing up my bone attacks and gaster blasters. Wash, rinse, and repeat. Nothing ever changes.

*Time-skip 20 minutes later*

Me and the kid were both tired. I Had actually survived 5 more minutes than usual. That was a surprise to the both of us, but heh. You know how things go. I couldn't move out of the way, and the kid flew at me. I Saw a shadow run at us from the entrance of the judgement hall. The knife hit, not me, but the other kid i killed in the ruins.

" **You! What the hell!? Why!? Why would you do this?** " I was angry. I Actually wanted to die. Every time the kid kills me, i always get peace, if not for a few seconds. And this kid just saved me.I saw the kids HP and only a tiny sliver of it had been removed, despite the fact the kid did 999999999 Damage. How did i know how hard frisk hit? You eventually find out after dieing so many times to them, yet here was this kid, with half of his HP bar gone, and only taking a tiny bit of damage. Frisk was only surprised for a second though, shot around the kid, and hit me.

I Took the hit on my arm. The kid punted frisk in the face, throwing them across the hall and into a pillar. I looked up at the kid. Maybe...just maybe...he could help end this genocidal crusade, once and for all." **Hey...kid...** "My voice was weak and it hurt to talk. The kid looked down to me. **"Whats you name buddy? I Know we didn't get properly introduced earlier, but hey...better now than ever** " I coughed. The kid looked to the side, then spoke.

"My names Ent sans. I hope...i hope next time things go better..." I was vaporizing to dust." **yeah bud...i hope next time is better...** " My vision went dark. Last thing i saw was the kid and frisk staring at each other.

- **Ents POV** -

Now, why did i take the hit for sans, even though i still partially hated monsters? Why did i protect him? I don't know why, to be honest. I guess i just didn't like the sight of someone slicing open a monster while they're laughing. Anyway, sans still died. All that was left of him was his coat. It was rather nice actually. It was chilly in the hall, so i put it on.

Ah, much better. I looked back at the pile of rubble from which frisk was standing up. Now, to say that they were sane? That was another question." _Your new here, aren't you?_ " I looked at them quizzically, and they looked at me with glee." _Well, ill welcome you to the underground then!_ " They shot at me at incredible speed. I blinked behind them and tried to kick them, but they moved out of the way, slicing at my leg.

I deflected the blade with my own combat knife. Damn, how strong was this kid? I turned around and got punched in the face. I staggered back and barely dodged a knife that was aimed at my face. UGGHHHHHHHH! This kid needs to chill! I summoned my gaster blasters, my eyes blazing red. Frisk looked very scared of them, and they all fired. Looks like frisk barley dodged. Well, it didn't matter. Now that i was using my magic and DETERMINATION to the fullest, this kid was going down. I kept up the gaster glaster barrage, making frisk dance. I Couldn't stop laughing. Man, this was priceless!

" ** _You fucker! Come out here and fight!_** " That caught me off guard. If i remember correctly, frisk never acted this way. And when i fought them the 1st time, they were scared. Oh. Ohhhhhhhh...man i'm blind. How come i didn't see it sooner. I Stopped my barrage, and "frisk" shot towards me. I caught them in a cube shield." My my temper, CHARA, you should really cool off." Chara-in-frisk stopped moving, and glared at me."Wow, you look really pissed off. Guess your little secrets out huh?" I smirked at them. Of course it had been chara. My chara had tried to possess me the first time too.

Guess this chara succeeded in taking over frisk." Heya frisk? If your in there, how long have you been stuck?" It was a casual question, yet chara-in-frisk was enraged." ** _FRISK IS GONE! AND ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, YOULL BE TOO!_** " I looked at their face. Tears were streaming down their face." Well chara, those tears? They betray what you just said" Chara, surprised, touched their cheek. They were indeed crying.

I sighed." Nothing personal frisk ok? Well actually, kinda personal, but hey! Lighten up! If you dont want to **die a thousand times** to my hand? Then just take back control! Easy peezy!" I summoned gaster blasters all around them, and they looked terrified. They g-blasters all fired, disintegrating them. The world temporarily became dark. They reloaded. Welp this was gonna be fun. I turned around and saw chara-in-frisk enter the hall. However, their movement was a bit sluggish. " Hey! Want to know something funny?" My eyes burned crimson with magic."I'm your new one stop judge n' jury now, so **get comfortable**. Lets dance, shall we?"

Why was i doing this, really? I couldn't give two shits about this universes problems, yet here i was. Did i...actually want to protect the underground? Well, guess so. Heh, funny how things go down. One minute your the destroyer, and the next your the savior. Well, guess I better get judge'in.

 **Oh man. Has ent changed his ways!? Will he save the timeline, or still destory it? Will He get rid of this chara for good? Find out next time, in chapter nine!**


	10. Experience To The Fullest

**This chapter is going to be pretty long, so buckle up folks! Heres chapter 9!**

 **Experience To The Fullest**

- **Ents POV** -

So far, the kid and me had been going at it for a few minutes. But this what, what? There 53rd attempt? Jeez, Determination is one hell of a drug. Im kinda getting angry at chara. i mean, according to how sans was acting, i can only guess this isn't their first genocide run. I was in deep thought, and chara rushed me. I Looked back to see the knife give me a paper thin cut on my face. Ouch. I summoned my shield and surrounded them in it, closing the shield on them, crushing them. I heard the heart snap. God damn, how long was this going to go on?

* **Timeskip** *

Breathing heavily, i tried to remember. How many tries had this been now? Granted, i haven't died a single time, but it doesn't mean that i don't get tired of doing this over and over again. I saw them enter the room again. What little resistance frisk had put up in the first few runs was gone completely. Welp, gotta erase them permanently then. But how though? I thought and thought. I came to a realization. The white void from my original timeline? Its basically my own world there. I can attack without restrain there...and leave them there. I launched myself at them, going on the offensive. I caught them off guard, chara stumbling back. I kicked them in the chest sending them flying backwards. I concentrated on the white void, opening a portal behind them, chara flying through the portal. I jumped in after them, leaving behind this timeline.

I appeared in the white void, chara was looking around frantically. Their eyes locked onto mine."Hey pal. Whats up? Besides nothing" I smirked at them and they yelled in rage, throwing themselves at me. Mistake. This was MY void, MY personal world. I was stronger here than ill ever be in any other timeline. I trapped them in a cube of shields again, but i had a plan. They kept yelling curses at me.

"Can you shut up, i got things to do" I sat down in front of the shield and closed my eyes. I focused on the charas soul, which used to be frisks. God, the soul...There soul was cracked all over, black here and there. There was still some red spots on the heart though, frisk wasn't completely gone. I smiled, and went deeper, trying to get to their subconscious.

There. Ahead of me, i saw frisk in a black cage of goo. They looked like they'd seen better days. I tried to break the cage, but i was met with so much mental resistance. Chara appeared behind me. She looked VERY different here than in the real world. She was practically melting, black goo all around here, with red eyes and smile." _ **this is my body. You cant do anything here, frisk is mine, and theyre never coming back!**_ " chara started laughing manically. I fought her mental resistance with my own, not being able to move, but could still talk."Heya, frisk?" Frisk stired slowly, and they looked up from the cage, eyes wide."H-how? How are you here?" frisk saw chara behind me, and teared up"I'm so sorry! I couldn't fight back! They're too strong for me!"

Waterfalls of tears fell from frisks face. Geez, i was NOT one for sappy moments"Hey no look, its fine ok? Just fight back, you know you can" Frisk soul started resonating, glowing brighter and brighter." _ **NO! YOU CANT DO THAT! THIS IS MY SOUL**_!" Chara rushed me from behind, stabbing me with a dark gasped, looking shocked. I Laughed a bit, grabbed chara and threw them away from me into the darkness. I Could tell i was bleeding bad."Frisk, i'm fine ok? Just break free, and ill do the rest."

I opened my eyes to the real world. I was indeed bleeding. I staggered up, and saw chara and frisk trying to take control of the body. I activated my magic all the way, waiting for the moment. It took a while, but finally, a piece of started separating itself from frisks form. I grabbed onto it with my magic, throwing it away from frisk. Frisks body collapsed. I guess frisk was in control now. I looked back at the pile of goo, trying to make itself back to frisk.

I summoned everything in my arsenal, gaster blasters littering the space behind and above me."Nah freak, this is what you get for putting me through the resets" All my attacks fired, obliterating the spot where the goo had been. The white void started to distort. Oh shit. Guess i used a tad to much magic. I grabbed the unconscious frisk, flipping them over my shoulder. I activated a portal, concentrated on the timeline we were at, and jumped through the portal. We appeared back in the judgement hall.

I dropped frisk on the floor, going over to a pillar to lean against. Oh man. Never had i ever thought i was going to be doing this kind of shit. Man, the benefits of magic. But i started to wonder, why did chara do all this? I mean, if they had multiple timelines where they reach the surface, wasn't at least one of those a happy time? I looked back at frisk, beginning to wonder. What would happen if I did the genocide? I mean, i already purged an entire timeline once, so how about a species? I mean, wasn't that my original goal?

I had DETERMINATION, so i could reset if things went bad...I looked at frisk stiring. Oh man, i might regret this but, I stood up and focused. I thought of rewinding time, of going back. I button appeared before me. Reset was all it said. Frisk was up, looking at me"Hey...what are you doing?" I looked at them for a second, before looking back at the button and pressing it. I felt frisks DETERMINATION fight my own, but i had more of it, easily overtaking the power of the timeline.

The world disappeared around me, and it stayed that way for a few seconds, before coming back into full color. I was back in the ruins, on a patch of flowers...buttercups to be exact. I got up and looked next to me. Frisk was looking at me, angrily. "You could reset!? Then why didn't you do it when chara was controlling me!?" They threw a punch at me, but i blinked a little ways off. Yeah, they were angry. Well, guess if i gave a shit. I didnt." Hey frisk question. Why was chara doing genocide?"

Frisk looked at me like i was some foreign object."Because she and me were bored" Frisk mumbled that and i barely heard her...but i still heard it."alright then" I summoned 2 gaster blasters and aimed them at frisk. frisk got up fear in her eyes."W-what are you doing!" I looked at them."I want to do certain things, now that i can basically travel through time. And uh...that means i try EVERYTHING" Frisk looked shocked and appalled.

"But you just stopped out genocide runs! Are you going to do your own!?" I looked thoughtful for a moment."Yeah, i guess ill do a few, anyway, this conversation has gone on long enough." My baster blasters fired, destroying frisks LV-1 Soul. I felt their will to live on, their DETERMINATION, trying to bring them back. I didn't let them. I turned around and continued thorough the ruins. Ok so this was my plan. Do everything i can, experience every ending, and not get bored. I mean, i was stuck for 20 something years in that damned white void. Gotta do stings to spice up life.

I was walking through the ruins, 3 gaster blasters hovering near me, destroying everything that i came across. I arrived at toriels house. I summoned a few more blasters, just for over kill. They fired, razing the house to the ground with a mighty roar. I saw toriel come up from some stairs, shocked that there was, 1, a human in front of her and,2, had just destroyed her house. I rushed her, at sliced her in half with my combat knife, dealing a one hit K.O. She crumpled to dust, leaving just her clothes. I walked forward, down the stairs Some massive doors were blocking my way. I broke the door down with one of my shields. I felt a strong wind hit me. I walked out of the ruins into snow, again repeating what i did in the ruins, obliterating anything here.

- **Sans POV** -

I woke up in my bed. Heh, i hope the kid actually did it. It was early, and papyrus wasn't even awake yet. I put on my hoodie and teleported to the ruins. The doors were on the ground, mangled and cracked. I ran inside, seeing so much damage. As i went up the stairs, i saw toris house in ruins. All destroyed, just...nothing. The house razed to the ground. I looked around, until i saw a dust pile, toris clothes on top. I teared up. Had the kid...ent...? Not done it? Hadn't he stopped frisk? I went deeper into the ruins, my fears confirmed. Dust piles everywhere. It was disgusting.

However, i came across a big surprise. I saw the kid, frisk, on the ground. Blood was pooling around them. I activated my magic, trying to bring their soul out. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. I looked back at them, and with a trembling hand, tried to see their pulse. None. Ok, it wasn't frisk. No. No no please no. Nononononononono! Ent! He said next time it would be different, why!? I teleported back to snowdin, and lets just say that i was heartbroken. All of snowdin was in ruins, burn marks everywhere. There were dust piles everywhere. I only thought of one thing that moment.

Papyrus."PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I went over to our house, but it was in rubble too. I continued looking until i saw footprints leading out away form snowdin. No wait they led to...My eyes darkened. I teleported forward, into a foggy clearing covered in snow. As i got there, I saw ent approaching papyrus. Papyrus was visibly shaking. Ent stopped a few feet away. There was just silence. Ent threw his knife, it cutting through papyrus like butter. I stifled a scream. Not again. Please it had been to many times with that brat, frisk. Now this one too? Ent had given me false hope. I Had trusted them. Look where it got me. Ent stayed looking at papyrus.

He brought his hand forward, summoning his gaster blasters. My magic was flaring, but i was still hidden. I heard the blasters go off, and ent continued to walk forward. I went over to papyrus. Or what was left...which was nothing. The kid had disintegrated his remains, and his scarf. heh heh heh...the little shit. I teared up and cried. I Hadn't cried for a while...it felt good. After what seemed ages, i teleported to the judgement hall. The kid was already there. No way. Did they really clear out the underground in that short amount of time. Ent got up from leaning on the pillar. They didn't look different but...his magical aura had definitely changed since last timeline. His aura felt more mature, more developed."Hey sans."

I stood there eyes darkened, not speaking."You ok?" I jolted my head up, grabbing the kid with my magic, throwing them all around the room shooting them with gaster blasters, throwing bones at them, everything. I threw everything i had at the kid." **AM I OK?! MY HOME WAS JUST RUINED BY THE PERSON THAT I THOUGHT WAS GoING TO FIX EVERYTHING! YEAH, I'M OK, WHAT DO YOU THIN-** " I was cut off. There was a knife that had passed through me. I looked up at the kid. He was there, hands in his pockets."Sans i'm sorry, i didn't know how bad all this shit was...i'm not really find oif minsters but...killing them was just...kinda bad." Ents words disgusted me. I staggered as i started fading. " **I...trusted you...** " I crumbled to dust.

- **Ents POV** -

Man...um...this was an experience. I Had literally decimated the underground in under 4 hours. OK. And sans speak didn't really help with all my emotions. Ah what the hell. I don't care about the monsters but...I had flash backs to all the monsters i had killed instantly. Uh man, never again. I walked forward, and saw flowey. Before he said anything, i cut him down. Nah not in the mood, weed. I went forward, and while asgore had his back turned, i blew hit to dust with my blasters. I continued forward, and i saw a while barrier. I tried my magic against it, but nope. Ok, i was getting angry.

I summoned my magic and DETERMINATION, forcing the barrier outward. it started cracking, until it broke completely. Alright. So now that's done. I went out of the cavern to a cliff over-looking a forest, a city and mountain in the distance. I stayed there for a while, dusting myself off. Yeah, never again.I RESET one more time.

- **Sans POV** -

I woke up in my bed. Oh. Yeah. **THAT DIRTY BROTHER KILLER**.

 **Oh man, Ent might've screwed up! How will this turn out? Is he NOW going to give them a happy ending? Find out nex time in Chapter 10!**


	11. We Were Never Friends

**Here's chapter 10! Hope you guys enjoy!(short chapter because i need to think on how a certain event will play out)**

 **We Were Never Friends**

- **Ents POV** -

As i appeared in the buttercup bed again, i looked around, only for frisk to jump me and begin to beat my face. I wasn't even listening to her. I kicked her off me, stood up, and began to walk away."Why? What was the point of saving me, if you went genocidal right after? why..." frisk began crying. I sighed. I walked over to her. I snapped to get her attention. She looked up at me. I kicked her in the stomach.

She coughed."Listen, and tell this to anyone who remembers. We were never friends to begin with ok? I only saved you and this timeline because i want to try to live here peacefully. Got it?" Frisk was shaking with rage, but wasn't saying anything."Good. Nice to see that's settled" I walked away. I could feel the daggers frisk was staring at me. Good. I didn't want to be their friend anyway.

As i walked into a room, flowey popped up in front of me. Before he could say anything, i held up my index finger to him"Shhhhhhh. Hang on a second bud. Before you get your 'kill or be killed' speech ready, k" I lifted flowey with my magic. his eyes widened and he started to panic. My eyes went from their normal red, to a dark, glowing red. I stared at flowey for a while before continuing."Your going to leave me alone, and not talk to me ok?" I set flowey down, and teleported out of the ruins. I hit the cold weather of snowdin forest. god, i hate the sudden temperature changes. I began walking, and didn't even acknowledge sans following me. I stopped at a bridge, letting him approach me.

- **Sans POV** -

I saw the kid stop. As i got closer, i saw the kids clothes. Combat boots. Check. Brown cloak? Check. Red hair? Difinetley. Conclusion? Dunk the bastard. I summoned my gaster blasters silently, and approached. " **Human, dont you know how to greet a new pal** " Man, i remember the first time i did this with frisk. Seemed like so long ago." **Turn around, and shake my hand** " The kid stood still in front of me before waving a hand over his shoulder."Nah, im fine. Got places to be anyway." My left eye twitched.

Cocky son' of a-He wasn't going to get away with what he had done last timeline. He wasn't. I looked back at the kid, and he was a few yards away, walking away. He didn't even acknowledge me. Did he think i forgot?" **Hey, buddy.** " At the change in my tone, ent stopped dead in his tracks. Heh good." **Now, i dont mean to be rude pal but** ** _tibia_** **honest, this isnt tickling my** ** _funnybone,_** **so how about you just stop walking, shake my hand, and talk, capiche?** " I tried to sound as threatening as i could, my eyes both dark, my gasters hovering near me. Ent turned around, his eyes closed. Wait what? He walked over to me, and shook my hand. Woopie cushion in the hand trick. I chuckled a bit, until i saw ents face. His expression hadn't changed, and he got slightly closer. his eyes opened and they were dark red, his voice became threatening."That wasn't funny sans"

- **Ents POV** -

As soon as the words leave my mouth, sans fired his blasters at me. I just teleport away, back into the ruins. I'm going to follow frisk. Why? Because 1, i don't want to deal with sans at the moment, and 2, how different is the underground when you befriend everyone? I teleported into the shadows and just watched frisk from afar. Looks like they're at toriels house. Huh? Wait. I enter the house and notice there's noise coming from the basement. I got down, still staying in the shadows. I turn a corner and see toriel and frisk going at it. ok, but toriel would never hurt her...right? Thankfully, the fight ended soon, and frisk was on their way. I teleported outside to a tree branch and waited there.

Soon, frisk came out, looking around cautiously. Guess they were watching out for me, heh. Frisk walked away, and soon, sans appeared behind them, and pulled the woopie-cushion crap on them too. NOT FUNNY. They appeared to be talking, so i hooped branch to branch until i was above them."-saw him earlier. Hes not really out friend sans, he cant be trusted." Man, frisk was getting smart. I didn't want to be her friend, or anyone elses for that matter." **I had a run-in with them too frisk...they didnt like my joke, heheheh** " Sans. Of course, trying to be humerus till the end. No pun intended.

"We'll have to watch out for him, hes very powerful, and could block my reset power at any time." I smirked a bit. Hell yeah i could do that...but you know. They wanted a happy ending or something according to my chara...where was she anyway? Well, back to the present. Sans and frisk continued talking until i got bored. I broke the branch next to me. Their eyes shot up."Heya. Its not nice to talk about people who are listening you know" I jumped down from my perch. Sans eye was blazing, and frisk was eyeing me with mistrust. I decided to be the offender here."Aw, am i not missed? Even after i helped you out frisk?" I shook my head sadly."Your very, very cold" Sans looked to frisk and to me. He smiled. No, please dont do what i think your going to do.

" **Well, sorry were giving you the** ** _cold-shoulder_** **, but what? You expect us to just** ** _chill-after_** **what happend? Naw, that make us the** ** _cold-ones_** " Sans winked with his right eye, left eye still blazing."Fuck this i'm out. I hate your humor." I walked a bit far off, and teleported away. I was somewhere inside snowdin forest. I had been wanting to try this idea, ever since my void was destroyed when i destroyed this timelines chara. I concentrated my magic, before teleporting again. When the color returned to my vision, i was in a white void again. OK! This worked! My joy didn't really last.

When i got here, i could feel strong presences of magic throughout the timelines. There were a few weak pinpricks of magic within a soul here and there, but...strangely...the most power and human magic was coming from the timeline i was just in...what was going on? I had to check this out. I teleported back into the timeline. I concentrated, and appeared right next to the barrier. I had guests. Asgore, the monster king, and undyne, captain of the royal guard. Their eyes balled out when they saw me."A-a hu-human..." Asgore was shocked. Undyne however..."I WONT LET YOU HURT ANYONE HUMAN, FUHFUHFUH!" she charged me. I stuck my hand out, grabbing her with my magic, and sent her flying in the opposite direction. Asgore recived the same treatment. Now that i was alone...I cracked my knuckles."Time for some barrier bustin"

 **Oh man...ents one son of a bitch i know xD AND hes going to get worse...See you next time, in chapter 11!**


	12. Not Friends, But Allys

**Things are going to get pretty heavy and graphic in this chapter, like, ent is going to be at a serious disadvantage. Anyway, Enjoy chapter 11! *excuse any grammar errors. Its 2am give me a break xD* Also, this is over 3,000 words 0-0 wtf happened xD**

 **Not Friends, But Allys**

- **Ents POV** -

'So i sat there, focusing. This time, i don't want the barrier to erupt, just break nicely. I looked behind me, and saw the king and fish lady standing up again, not looking happy. I setup a barrier around me, so i could focus. Well, the barrier only made it harder to focus. I had to keep strengthening it, because of so many attacks hitting it. 30 minutes in i turned around and expanded the barrier backwards, forcing the duo to move back. Good. Now i could focus on the task at hand. About 3 minutes later, the barrier began to crack. I could hear asgore and undyne being stunned.

Didn't matter to me. Finally, the last peice of the barrier disappeared. That was tiring. I had used about half of my ENTIRE magic reserve to just contain the force of all the magic of the barrier, and to break it. I turned back to Asgore and Undyne, still very much shocked."How? How did you remove the barrier?! Your just one human" Asgore was starting to cry. I could realize why. He had killed children, all innocent, just to break said barrier. Yet i broke it relativity quickly."Asgore, i suggest you announce this to the kingdom. Or actually, to your closest and most trusted people. Anyway, about how i broke it" I let the moment drag on.

"Mmmmmmaaaaggggiiiiiccc" I waved my hands around. Asgore and undyne didn't smile." **While we thank you for freeing us...we will never trust you. In fact, if your barrier wasn't here** " Asgore punched my green barrier. " **We would kill you right now. But then again, it would be futile, would it not?** " Woah hang on a second. They remembered the last timeline when i killed them all. Uh oh."YEAH PUNK! DON'T THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU FREED US MEANS WE FORGIVE YOU" Well shit, that's a new problem i have to deal with now. I waved my hand at them as i stood, remembering the strong magic i had sensed in my void."Fine, hate me, like i give 2 fucks. Anyway, i got better things to do" I started walking away. I could hear both of them feeling insults to me. Something around the lies of 'Filthy human mage'. heh i was no mage. As i walked out of the cave a second time, i couldn't help but admire the view.

Though, this time i noticed something else. At the base of the mountain, there was a small camp. I saw 3 people there. Not very old, probably around my age i'm guessing. I'm puzzled though as to why they are wearing military attire..."Ahem" Instantly, i blink a few yards back. I take survey of the group of 4 in front of me. All of them wear a black cloak with a line going down the right side of the cloak. Underneath, they wear casual clothes. They seemed surprised at my blink, and i mentally curse myself. I just gave myself away to a group of people that i could use magic great. I turned back towards the group of teens. By now, i was surrounded by the 7 of them in a semi-circle. I glanced around.

"Well, i guess we need answers. Anyway, where'd you come from?" I stuffed my hands into my cloaks pockets. Heh, similar cloaks. I'm starting to wonder..."I came out of the mountain back there, why?" The group looked noticeably shocked."The barrier is gone? How? We've been here for months, trying to break it!" They were trying to break it? Well then..."Why would you try to break it? Don't you know monsters are back in there? Also i broke it" They teens looked around at each other, i'm guessing they were trying to decide what to do/say." Well" One of the figures stepped forward."We were going to break the barrier, and eliminate the monsters" I stiffen, and its clearly noticeable. The wind howls around us, all of us silent.

I break the silence."So uh...your going to destroy them?" They smile"Of course! Monsters are a threat to human-kind! We were trained to eliminate them!" All around the group, i get similar answers."Well, lets just say, and, i'm just saying..." No no no nonononono! Dont finish that sentence!"If i were to **not** agree with you?" The teens stop talking, looking at me with...wow. A lot of expersions actually."Dont tell me...your **fond** of the monsters?" I start laughing at that. The group of 7 look visibly confused. I'm guessing they thought this wasn't going to happen."Buddy, listen." My expression gets serious."I already decimated the entire underground once...i'm not doing it again" At this, one person pipes up"So...it was you then."

I look at the figure, him clearly leading the others. Might i say im kinda shocked? Because there was a copy of me there."You have DETERMINATION aswell, and killed them all once" My copies gaze suddenly is filled with disgust."Then you decide to go back on what you did, because your **fond** of monsters" He spat at the word fond. I went rigid."Hey, man. Lets get something straight." I could literally feel all of the magic energy in the clearing rising. So...these were the magical signatures i felt."Im not fond of monsters, and i could give two shits about them"

"But then why-" I hold up my hand."Don't you know its rude to interrupt people that are talking? Anyway, i don't like them, but...i think they deserve better." Me and the group hold each others gaze. The wind is howling louder."very well then. If you chose to side with the monsters..." The group of 7 rush me."Then you must die" Now from here? pure. Fucking. Chaos. My magic blazed as i blinked at the speed of light around the oncoming sword, dagger wielder, and magic wielders. I had one problem though. 3 of the teens could teleport as well. So i had to keep up with all the attacks.

Things were going ok until i got hit once. I was dodging a slash of a dagger, when i got impaled by an energy dagger. It began to hum. Before i could pull it out, it exploded, ripping open my left side. From there, i tried dodging a sword swing. My right arm was cut off. I could see the teens had been very well trained, and well, here's a confession. They might've been as strong as me. I was urging my magic to flare, healing me and attacking. I was starting to get woozy. crap, well, here goes one for the offense! I instantly dropped my guards and began to viciously assault their group with everything i had.

Gaster blasters, shield encasing, space rifts, Everything. I was throwing everything at them. 2 of the teens got hit by a barrage of gaster blasters, instantly dropping them low on HP. YES! My victory didn't last though. I turned to my right, only for a FUCKING SWORD-. **A FUCKING SWORD**.-to be impaled into my left eye. I screamed in pain, my knees buckling. I kicked my attacker away, but also got snuck up by another person. Now, the attack they did? If i hadn't even at least protected myself, half of me would've been blown away. Yes, it was that strong. Anyway, i had turned to my left again, only to meet a giant barrel. It fired, and i barely summoned a shield to protect me. That attack left my left hand charred, and it was covered in 3rd degree burns. It launched my back into the hole. I had to do something, quick. It was evident that i wasn't going to win. As was thrown, i saw a group of monster watch me fly by, completely destroyed. I slammed through a wall, and hit a pillar in the judgment hall.

I was stuck there. I had very little remaining magic, and my healing magic wasn't ding me much good. I could only do 1 thing. The monsters were going to hate me, but i had no choice. I concentrated with every ounce of magic and DETERMINATION i had left to creating another barrier, if not a small one.

- **Sans POV** -

Everyone remembered the last timeline. The timeline were ent, no that freak, killed us all, just to "test things out" according to what frisk said. frisk went through the underground like they normally did, until she got to snowdin. I got a call from undyne, telling me to get papyrus and to meet us at the barrier, NOW. Heh, guess ent was doing something. I teleported to frisks side." **Heya** **kid** " Frisk jumped, and looked back at me." **We got a problem, and i think it involves...ahem...ent**." Frisk hated him. as did i. I wasn't going to forgive that dirty brother killer. I could forgive frisk, because i knew it wasn't them who had done it in the long run. Anyway, as me and frisk talked, frisks phone rang. She looked at it and smiled.

I looked at the call. Toriel. Frisk answered and i could hear her voice on the other end."Frisk? Could you please come and get me in the ruins? Asgore told me that a certain human is at the barrier, and they want help. If sans is with you, please bring him along alright?" Toriel hung up after that. I quickly teleported back to the ruins with frisk and picked up toriel. I then teleported us back to the kings throne room. Asgore and undyne were there. As well as alphys, mettaton, and papyrus." **Alright to the matter at hand. How many of you remember?** " Asgore was trembling slightly. I knew why. I dont know how, but ent fucked up somewhere when he reset, leaving everyone the memory that he destoryed the underground. Everyone looked at asgore.

They all remembered, no answers needed."Alright well...it appears that...human...set us free. The barrier is go-" Before asgore finished though, there was a huge bang, like a bomb going off. We looked twoards the gapping hole of the cave, seeing freedom literally within our reach. However, none of us expected to see ent. Ent, flying at us, looking like he was dead. All of our hate turned to confusion, then to shcom as we saw him

smash through a wall. He looked bad. We looked back at the cave entrance. 5 figures were approching, and they all had huge ammounts of magic. My magic flared a bit. If these bastards are here to hurt us to i swear ill-My thought was cut short. A barrier formed back where the old one had stood. It wasn't as solid, but it looked just as strong. Asgore gasped. He angrily turned around, heading back to the judgement hall, where ent was smashed into a pillar. We followed asgore. Geez what the hell was going on? As we entered the hall, we saw ent free himself and start to fall. Undyne and me both did the same thing. Spears and bones sprung up from the floor, impaling ent from every single different angle. Ent screamed in pain. I saw their HP bar. It was slowly being drained. Toriel didn't do anything but watch in horror, as did papyrus.

They knew ent had killed them, but they didn't know we were going to go rough on them. Ent was coughing very badly and started to twitch on the bones and spears, They disappeared and he fell. Undyne approached him first. She stiffened. I came over and saw ent. My eyes darkened. He was a mess. He was missing his right arm, his left arm torched to crisp. His left eye was closed and was bleeding while his right eye was barely open. He had a massive gash running from his left shoulder down to his thigh. And then, all the bleeding holes where we had impaled him. I kinda felt bad. What could've done this to him? I picked him up with my magic. His head slowly rose. He looked surprised." **heya buddy. Its your wake up call** " I lifted him higher, and brought my hand down. He smashed into the floor, screaming in pain. Everyone looked away as i did it over and over and over again.

I stopped and brought him level to my face." **Now, why are you like that?** " Ent starred at me with an unreadable expression. He started chuckling, and coughing up blood."Ha, so i save you guys...*cough* and this is what i get?" I slammed him down. Something deffienelty broke that time." **Funny, how you killed us all last time.** "He started to sob"Look sans...please im sorry. I genuinely am. But i did protect you and everyone here. A spear shot out of the ground and impaled ent. I dropped my hold on them and let them hang there. Frisk was visibly crying as was papyrus and toriel. I turned back to them."You might want to look away." I summoned a storm of gaster blasters and undyne summoned spear after spear."Look just listen! Outside, there were 7 teens, with about as much power as me! Understand, please! I protected you! I-" Before he finished we let our attacks go. They all hit there mark.

Ent slumped to the ground, on his knees."Well, i guess i should have expected that from monsters. Not even letting me talk just like last time. Why did i think it would be different." His soul appeared out of his body. Something surprising happened. Ent turned to ash. He literally turned into ash. His soul then just disappeared. I looked back at frisk." **hey frisk. can you reset now? Im done with this timeline.** " Frisk, however, was shaking. "sans...i...i cant reset. Someone else is blocking my ability!" Around me, the group of monster was confused. I however, knew what was up. Upon ents death, he lost a hold on the timeline, yet someone as strong as him had a hold of it instead."Of course you cant reset you fucking idiot" I turned back toward the voice. Ent just came out of a rift, looking good as new."And you want to know what? The problem outside of the barrier? Its no longer my problem"

Ent turned and began walking back into the underground."I suggest you guys hide. Like...HIDE. Those people out there? There gonna kill you all." Bones and spears flew at him, and they all hit their mark. Wait, he didn't dodge? Ent turned around, blood coming out of his mouth."I said i was sorry, but i don't think i can help you anymore. I also cant get out of here so...well good luck." Ent walked forward, then stopped."Oh yeah. You have about 24 hours for that barrier that i made to disappear. As to see that i'm hated, ill be taking my leave." I teleported in front of ent." **Who sad you could leave** **huh?** " Ent looked at me, his wounds healing."I did" Ent teleported away.

- **Ents POV** -

I teleported to a random location. I ended up face first in the ruins. I had died. I had really died. I turned to ash...then i just reappeared in my void. There was no point in helping these monsters now. But to leave this timeline...i had to destory it. Why didnst i just destroy it? Better yet...why _couldn't_ i? On to more important matters...WHO THE FUCK WERE THOSE 7!? THEY GAVE ME A BAD FUCKING TIME!. I let lose a shock-wave of energy, my eyes dark red. They were going to regret fighting me, oh yes sir. I heard a pop behind me, and turned. Asgore, frisk, undyne and sans teleported behind me. I turned, my eyes still dark red. The squad flinched at the sight of them. I turned around, sighing. I calmed down, my eyes going back to their normal color. I stated walking away."Hey wait!" Frisk ran at me. I turned and they punched me. I looked at them with a murderous glare."now that's that out of the way..." frisk regained herself.

"What happened back there? You were nearly killed...even though you uhh.." I stopped them there."Listen, i told you. 7 humans outside the barrier i setup. they are BAD news. hide. Got it?" I turned and was about to blink away, but i collapsed. Undyne, sans, even asgore rushed me. I just layed on my back breathing hard. I dont care if there was snow behind me. Im tired." **Hey buddy whats wrong? You look bone-tired** " I lazily opened an eye."I did just come back from the dead, and fought and lost to 7 other people. How would you take that huh?" I closed my eye again."Look...i'm going to fight them again. If there's a reset, its because there's another human who has more DT than me or frisk. I gotta kill them first. When that happens, frisk has to regain control over the timeline." I stood up, brushing off the monsters trying to heal me." **Pal listen, we may have our differences, i may hate** **you, but ill help alright?** " I laughed a sad, cruel laugh."Sans, you wouldn't last a second against them!" Sans looked at me seriously." **How would** **you know kid? Im stronger than i look** "

I was dieing of laughter."Sans i killed you in under a minute. Put that into perspective." This earned a scowl from frisk sans ans the other 2 monsters present."Now imagine 7 other copies of me, some faster some stronger." I let that sink in."That's what i was fighting against. 7 other humans that are about as strong as me. I only killed 2 of them but...My determination has been holding back a reset from the human outside." I looked at sans."Do it" sans and frisk said at the same time."What...?"They looked at me with unreadable expressions."Do it, let them reset, well just try again. You cant give up...right?" I looked at them."Didn't you want me dead?" The 4 of them, asgore undyne frisk and sans starred at me with hard expressions."Yup, and we still do. But according to what you said, your our only hope soooo..." I looked at them."Alright then, see you on the other side."I lowered my DT, and the reset took place. I appeared back in the flower bed of butter cups. Frisk was already up, reaching a hand out to me. I guess if i wasn't there friend i was a temporary ally huh? Sure, why not?

 **Oh snap. Do you think ent can take these 7 humans on? Will he lose hope? Who even are the 7 humans? Why is one of them his clone? So many questions, no answers! Stay tune for chapter 12!**

 **(never again am i writing something at 2 in the fucking morning, i need sleep xD gn)**


	13. Again

**I kinda feel bad about entity in this chapter...all ill say...Anyway, enjoy chapter 12!**

 **Again**

- **Grillbys POV** -

The world was resetting. Over and over again. I don't remember as well as sans, but i felt time constantly shift. The reason why i wouldnt think sans was crazy when he started ranting when he was drunk? I could remember. I knew that child, frisk had been behind the space fluctuations. Oh, how do i know these things? Well, there are things that an old bar tender like myself should keep secret, no? Anyway, This timeline was a tad different. Sans came in with a child, but he literally a living magic energy source. The talked a bit, and i just listened and said nothing.

They left soon afterward, so i got back to my business. The world reset. I expected sans and that child to come in again, yet this time, sans came in with frisk instead. What happened? These kind of things don't happen in a normal timeline. There was a loud explosion, and me, as well as sans, frisk, and the entire bar went out to see. Before i got outside though, the world reset. Once again, i waited this time however, the child came in alone. Looking at them closely, i noticed their features. They looked about fifteen, had dark red hair, and brilliant crimson eyes. They sat down in one of the bar stools. I waited patiently, waiting to see what he would say.

"Hey, wondering if i can have the strongest thing you have" He didn't lift his head. I stared."Sorry, no your to young-" He held up his hand."Listen, buddy, i've been to hell and back 5 times already, and i need something to drink. And just saying? I'm older than you think, so drink, please, **now** " His eyes got a bit darker as he spoke, so i complied. I better not lose my joint for this but...I slid the drink over to him. Monster Cider. Not the strongest, but strong none of the less. He grabbed it and took a huge gulp."Man, that actually tastes good!" He started to down the whole thing."Another man!" I looked at him. Clearly, hes having some issue.

I brought him his drink. He kept drinking for a few hours. About 27 drinks in, he said something interesting."H-heya*HIC*have, have you ever...like, you know*HIC* died?" Now THAT was something that got my attention."Yo-you ever feel*HIC* like you cant do anything to *HIC* stop something , or someone?" This was strange...he was starting to sound like sans."W-well. it doesn't*HIC* matter. Thanks for the beer*HIC* It was good stuff!" In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Half an hour later, the world reset. And it kept resetting. Over and over and over. And the kid kept coming back, his drinking getting worse. My guess was that he was trying to do something, but the world kept resetting. About 467 resets in, the kid passed out from drinking. I looked down on him, phoning sans. It was sad, but he was definitely reminding me of sans, losing hope more and more after every reset.

- **Frisks POV** -

Ent was getting worse and worse after every reset. He would take on the group of 7 humans outside the mountain, kill one or two. If he got lucky, maybe 3 or 4. It didn't matter though. Ent could never kill the human that was currently commandeering the timeline. After about 20 tries, ent just didn't want to move. I tried making him move, but he told me that he would be back later. I waited, sans eventually coming to get me. We tried looking for ent, but couldn't find him. Me and sans went to Grillbys, but the world reset. This time, ent looked bad. Bags under his eyes, his eyes glowing in the darkness. Rage. This time, he didn't even wait for me to get up, he stood and blinked away. Shortly after though, we were back in the ruins. It was was rinse and repeat.

On his 235 try, he asked if there was a bar."Yes there's a bar in snowdin, called Grillbys...but why...oh no. No no no you are NOT-" ent teleported away. I rushed through the ruins, faster than i have ever gone though them. Sans was waiting for me outside." **Heya** **frisk** , where's **ent?** " You explained how he might have gone to Grillbys for a drink." **But hes too young for that! Come one frisk, lets check on him**." We appeared outside of Grillbys, only for ent to walk out. He looked like he was in bad shape. He had a bottle of cider in his hand, and had a very tired expression on." **Heya, ent, why you** ** _skulking_** **?** "

He didn't respond, and started walking away."Hey, ent? Are you...alright?" Ent stopped, and then smashed the bottled against a tree."DO I LOOK OK?! KID, IM STILL HUMAN, I CAN STILL FEEL PAIN! WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE 7 UP THERE MAKE ME SUFFER BEFORE THEY KILL ME?! IT HURTS...It...hurts..." Ent just collapsed on his knees."How can you stay in a loop like this...i've turned into ash and back so many times...i cant keep this up..." Ent started to sob. Sans was uneasy, unsure on how to confront the current situation. I however, rushed to ent and embraced him."Listen ent, please, your the only one who has enough power to fight them. Please, don"t crack now. How many of them did you kill last time?" Ent stopped sobbing."4 of them..." He mumbled. He actually had been putting up a good fight, but he cant lose determination, not now."Ent, listen, your doing fine!

Sure, it might take a while to beat them, but you can do it!" En stopped crying completely. He stood up and walked away slightly before turning around."Listen, every time i die, my power wants to surge. What i mean by that, is if i keep dieing at this rate, my magic and DT is going to literally combust, taking out this entire timeline." Sans gasped and i was just as equally shocked."But, if that happens, you can reset the timeline...right?" There had to be hope yet. Ents eyes darkened."If i take out this timeline, and i mean literally removing it from existence...im sorry." Ent teleported away. Sans did as well, probally try to reason with ent. He really was cracking, physically and mentally. I don't know how i survived all those resets, still being sane. Maybe it was chara helping me...but ent...

- **Entitys POV** -

Why not just destroy them, this timeline, this existence? It would all be so much easier. Move to another timeline. If it doesn't work, move again. After all, not like i cared. No that was wrong. I did care. I cared about these monsters, about all the people here. Those 7 humans though...ohhh man...thinking about them makes my rage boil like lava. What try was this again? Meh, don't care. Cant even fucking drink when your drunk anyways. I was slouched in a booth at grillbys, drinking away. I looked to the crowd of monsters here. Heh, fucking envying them, that's what i was doing. Not remembering being killed over and over. I touched my chest. Last time, i got killed when the blasted a clean hole in my chest.

I looked back into the booth. There was a frisk with black voids for eyes looking at me worried."Sup' c. What ya' doin' in this here timeline meh?" I slurred. Yup. Drunk." _Hello entity, um, i see you've uh, been busy_ " C frisk looked at me with a face i couldn't read. Pity? Worry? Hell if i know. Too drunk to think right now."Yup, died over fucking 600 times, how'za that sound eh?" I reached for another bottle, but the bottles disappeared. C frisk was watching me." **Listen you fucking shit, give me my drinks back or-** " C frisk didn't let me finish." _Or what? You'll kill me?_ " I looked at C frisk and grumbled in frustration."Listen, we both know you didn't just come here to take away my drinks. Spill" C frisk looked about, unsure how to continue." _Listen, i know how long you've been fighting those 7 humans. There too strong together, even for you_." I slammed my fist against the wall, cracking it. Woops, oh well."No shit c, what'ya think? I was gonna kill'em all in one go?" I was starting to feel woozy, the cider catching up pretty quickly.

 **"Listen, i came to make you an offer. Ill let you destroy this timeline, without consequences** " I started laughing in a drunken manner."You'll LET me destroy this piece of shit? Ha, i could've done it sooner, but NOOOOOO just because i get attached" C just looked at me." _Listen ill take all the monsters of the underground back to the omega timeline, give them a place where i can watch them, you however, can go rampant, and have no consequences for your actions._ " I looked at core frisk."there'za gotta be a catch'a to this right?"Core frisk looked at me with uneasiness." _Well, when you destroy this timeline, your going to be sent somewhere random. And i wont be able to find you for a long time. so-_ " I got up and headed for the door."Hey! Wait, where you going?" I looked at core frisk, my eyes blazing.

"You do your thing, get the monster out of here. This timelines going straight to hell in about...t-minus 10 minutes? OS you better hurry." I teleported away, to the barrier, breaking it almost instantly, now that i wasn't restraining myself. Outside, the humans were waiting patiently."Look who returned, ready to die again?" They all stood, preparing themselves. One of the humans cried out. The other six looked back towards the human that was commandeering the timeline, a hole in his chest, my gaster blaster already fading. I felt myself take back control of the timeline. The humans looked at me with rage."WE'LL KILL YOU!" they rushed me, and i encased them in green shields."No, i think you need to restate that sentence."

I started closing in the shields, breaking their bones, seeing blood fly. I just stood there, releasing as much magic as possible. I lined up the now crushed cubes of shields, and released as much energy as my blaster could at the 6 cubes. The mountain was blow away, leaving a clear cut going into the mountain and coming out the other side. The world began to distort. Again, it was happening. The world dissolved into nothingness, and i was spiraling through a blank void, strings all around me. As i kept falling, i grabbed a string, the world brightening before my eyes. I was free falling from a hole above. God, i had done it. I just hoped this timeline was at least a nice one. I fell and hit my head, hard. I blacked out...and here i thought i was done blacking out...

 **Man those first few parts were...um...wow O_O. Sorry for making you go through this ent, but i am the author xD Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter, and i hope you cant wait for chapter 13. Anyway, im outta here**!

- **No your not**

 _Huh? Who the hell is this?_

- **Entity you dumb-ass. All-Powerful my ass**

 _Shut up! I made you! Anyway, you might get a happy ending! Go back to Your rightful universe!_

 **-** ** _might_** **get a happy ending? buddy, i've seen-**

 _I GET IT I GET IT! JUST LEAVE K?_

 **-...fine**

 **Oh man...um ok! NOW ill see you guys later! See ya!**


	14. Settling Down, For Good

**Ent decides to stick to one timeline. FINALLY! Anyway, here's chapter 13! Some fore-shadowing, and a departure.**

 **Settleing Down, For Good**.

- **Ents POV** -

Alright, i was coming too. I cracked my eyes opened to a familiar sight. Golden flowers, butter cups. Wow, i haven't like, seen the same patch over hundreds of times, yeah totally. Anyway, to business. I stood and looked around. Pretty quiet, even for the ruins. I started forward, expecting flowey to greet me, or someone similar. No one. Ok...so i was envisioning what could be happening right now. Frisk or someone might be genocidal, or the barrier was broken successfully.

The last one, about the barrier being broken, only has happened in very few universes. Even those universes struggle greatly. So the chances of this timeline being a happy one were slim, to say the least. I had been so engrossed in my thinking, that i hadn't noticed that i was a toriels house. The windows were darkened, so i decided to let myself in. Toriels house looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Well, the chances of the barrier being broken were getting higher. I looked to the left, seeing a save star. No thanks, i didn't want to alert this timelines frisk that something was going on.

Continuing through toriels house, i decided to see if there was something in the fridge. I opened it and found 2 pies. I grabbed one, taking a piece before putting the rest in my void. Its not like i was going to be carrying that crap. After my quick snack, i started walking towards the ruins exit. Of course, i could blink out of the underground if i wanted to, but i'm taking in the scenery, if you know what i mean. Snowdin is empty, as is waterfall and hotland. I arrive at the capital, and its empty as well. Alright, now to go to the barrier. Now being so close, i decided to teleport. In a blink of an eye, i'm over-looking the beautiful view from the cliff side. To be honest, i haven't really gotten alot of rest, so these leisure moments are really helpful.

Pulling out another piece of pie, i sit on the cliff. Alright well, so fr the timeline is peaceful. No war, and no other problems so far. I looked over at the city in the distance. Well, lets see whats going on, shall we? I walk a few steps before realizing 2 things. One, i'm literally in tatters, and two, I don't have a lot of money. I pull out my wallet from my pants back pocket. God only knows how my wallet survived all the timeline shit. Opening it, i see a few twenty-dollar bills, and a five. Well, gotta get new clothes first. Don't want to attract un-needed attention. Yes, im civilized enough not to steal, what, is that a problem? Any how, ill worry about a home later. I started to trek through the forest. As stated, i want to take in the scenery. I have no rush really. Core just has to come and find me.

Once again lost in my thoughts, i tripped forward, and slid down a steep hill. I fell through some brush, branches here and there, until i landed with a thump. With stars in my vision, i looked up. Is that...a cabin? I shook my head, clearing my vision. In front of me was, indeed, a cabin. It was discolored, and had a few shingles missing. I stood, and opened the door. Inside there's a dusty bed in a corner, a wardrobe, and a small kitchen and bathroom. Nice place. I mean, i don't want to get TOO involved with this timeline. Honestly, timeline hopping only strengthened my resolve of ' **I don't give a fuck** '. But, you need to settle down, eventually. I just hope that the favor omega did for me helps me with my magical surges.

I went about the cabin, dusting and cleaning things. I repaired what i could with my magic, until the cabin looked like a miniature apartment. Now the hard part...not getting noticed in town. I wrapped my cloak around me, it covering my features, hiding me well. Now on to buy some new clothes. This time, i did blink. I appeared in an alleyway in the city, walking out, i saw a clothing store right in front of me. Good got to get in and out.

 **-Sans POV-**

Finally, free. That's what i would like to say. Heh, this is some joke. Kid comes through once, sets us free, then goes and murders all of us so many times. And now we're free again? Sound like frisk has one sick sense of humor. Today, tori asked if i could take the little brat out shopping. If it was just frisk, i would've denied her, but ince the request was from tori, well, ive always had a soft spot in my heart for toriel. Im standing outside their house, and knock, with a joke, of course.

 **"knock knock"**

There's some shuffling behind the door.

"who's there?"

The door muffles the voice. Cant tell if its tori, or the brat.

 **"a door"**

there's silence on the other side for a few seconds.

"A door who?"

I grin widely.

 **"I just** ** _a'door_** **your taste in doors, but aren't you going to open?"**

The door opens, and its frisk. They are visibly tense. My eyes darken as well. There's an awkward silence in the air.

" **So wheres tori at kid?** " Frisk just stares at me before answering.

"Mom had to go to a meeting at school. I was waiting for you you know-" I hold up my hand. As much as they want to make this normal, there was no way in hell i could ever see a good bone in frisk.

" **Kid, just get in the car. I don't have all day. Lets get your clothes and then, i'm bringing you straight back here** " I turned around and headed for the car. As said earlier, as much as frisk wants redemption, which im not even sure they want that, I cant look at them the same. Every day since we've been let out by her, i keep expecting to wake up back in snowdin every morning. So far, 2 whole months have gone by without any issues. I just hope it stays that way.

 **Any last words to say, Ent?**

- ** _Yeah. WHEN THE HELL DO I GET AN ACTUAL NAME?!_**

 **Later ;)**

- _ **If i could punch you i would, you know that?**_

 **Yah, i do know that. But you cant~!**

- _ **...**_

 **And this, ladies and gents, is the end of this story. Im so sorry it took me so long to get out, but i had to think of a good plot to go along with the next part of the story.**

 **So, in any case, there will be another arch, just not today. Maybe not for a couple of days. But anyway, i hope you enjoyed this first part of my AU, EntityTale(thats its official name)**

 **Again, this series will still go on, just in another story arch. I hope you all look forward to reading the new story. Anyways, i'm outta here!**


End file.
